Cursed Lovers
by LaPheonix
Summary: Chapter Fifteen - Hinata is now different but what will this mean for Itachi and what will it mean to the other slayers and will there ever be peace? Well, just guess and keep an eye out for this. Updates will be a little slower, sorry, but I hope you won't drop me. Oh yes, and this is M for a reason. Which means 18 and up only - when it comes to readers. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

** Book II Finale Part II - Annihilation**

Within seconds the two locked hands yet the beast grabbed itachi by the waist and lifted him up over his head. Itachi gave multi-kicks to Tae-sho with both feet. Tae-sho was stunned but didn't let go. He body slammed Itachi to the ground, making a huge crater. It grabbed his ankle and slung him a couple of yards but Itachi rolled over in mid-flight and flew back, faster than the lightening that cackled around them. He hit the demon in the face with a multi-fisted punch that Tae-sho could not even see.

Tae-sho hit the ground and knocked over five trees. While Tae-sho was still dazed, Itachi snapped one of his arms back almost breaking it and went for another arm, pulling it out towards him and aiming for his elbow to snap it in two. Before he could make contact he was kicked in his mid-section. When Itachi crouched from the sharp pain to his abs, two fist smacked him in the face flipping him three times in the air before he hit the ground.

"Damn, you're strong…Uchiha. This is the most fun I've had." Tae-sho said stalking closer. Itachi got in a push up position to quickly charge at the animal with his wings close to his body. He was able to get a clear punch to the demons face, but he was kneed in his groin.

Falling to the ground again, Itachi rolled over in excruciating pain while Tae-Sho tried to regain his bearings.  
"Well it seems you think I'm going to be really easy but you're still holding back, so how bout we use our demonic powers." Tae-sho's green eyes glowed and his hands glowed green also. Two green bolts left the palms of his hands. One made it's mark on Itachi's chest and the other was avoided.

Tae-sho heard the whistle of metal and from all directions shurikens attacked him. With all of his hands he blocked most but many made their mark as well.

"Heh…got me."

Itachi stepped forward and disappeared right in the creatures face with his fist arched back to deliver a blow so hard to Tae-sho's face he almost burst his eyeball. Tae-sho flipped mid-air twice but before he could hit the ground Itachi gave him a kick like a punter. The beast went flying into the air and Itachi appeared above him to give him an in-air body slam with the force to send the animal back to the ground making another huge crater, but also pulling some of the topsoil in as well.

The beast exploded out of the hole, faster than Itachi calculated and the thing bear hugged Itachi almost cracking the bones in his wings. It slung itachi at an angle to the ground where he put a long crevice into the black soil until he knocked down a couple of small trees.

"How'ya like dat asshole?" Tae-sho said still squinting from the punch to his face.

This thing is stronger than I thought. I should've been working out and training these past months. I've grown laxed and weak…I should've fed on more blood.

"Wake up slayer!"

As Itachi stalked from the trees he noticed a wall of hell's fire coming at him. He cocooned himself with his wings, grimacing from the acidic flames that bit at the skin of his wings and quickly burst out with a thin shield of his healing aura to take care of the burn and to see where his opponent was.

The demon began to fire at him with all his might and Itachi did all he could to block his shots using his own power of defense. His forearm's skin thickened as a protector from the hell fires being thrown at him.

"Not bad. The speed you possess is definitely God given. But speed alone won't save you."

Itachi looked forward and noticed Tae-sho was gone. He turned about in his circle and leaned to the right dodging two fists that came at him from a portal. It closed and he took to the turbulent skies. Using the electricity to help with his charge he saw a foot coming out of another rip in the fabric of the dimension and he took his chance. Gripping the ankle of his opponent Itachi let his body become a conductor and the lightening flowed through him into the body of Tae-sho. The demon was roasted.

The force knocked Itachi to the ground however, making yet another crater, and Tae-sho fell from the sky making an even bigger crater. The move was enough to greatly injure the beast but the fall hurt Itachi tremendously.

"Gotta…get…up…before…"

The sound of ripping flesh was drowned by the roar of the demon. One clawed hand had ripped through Itachi's left side and another had punched through his chest cavity. Missing his intended target Tae-Sho materialized on the outskirts of the crater charred and boiling mad.

"You…fuck! I was going to toy with you, but you scinged my beautiful skin! You fuck!"

Itachi knew he would have to get up or be killed. Tae-sho jumped into the crater to stomp on Itachi but he was able to use enough strength to slide into a portal, and re-appeared a couple of feet away. On hands and knees he held his broken breastplate tightly to keep his beating heart from falling onto the black ground. His flesh burned from being torn, trying it's best to heal what was most important first. The wounds were fatal.

The slicing of flesh made Itachi scream as his left wing was shredded through by one of the claws of Tae-sho. The relentless animal gripped the larger joint of Itachi's wing and flung him into three trees cracking them slightly yet snapping Itachi's left thigh.

Throwing him to the ground, Tae-sho beat upon his chest like a gorilla and charged at the crumpled body of Itachi. Itachi had enough strength to sit up and send a shuriken lightening bolt hurling towards him. The weapon cut one of Tae-sho's arms off, before circling back. Tae-sho simply stopped the weapon with another hand. It exploded, yet it broke four fingers off of the demon's claw.

"I will kill you slayer bastard!"

The thing charged again. Itachi knew he was too weak to do anything else and his body wasn't healing fast enough. On his hands and knees he rolled to his back praying his beating heart stay within him attached only by his main arteries and a couple of vessels.

_It can't end like this…please…I have to…to…to…_

Tae-sho lifted his hands high over his head to deliver the final blow to Itachi's skull but only hit the cold ground. Itachi had vanished.

"I will find you! I will kill you! This I promise…slayer Uchiha!"

The roar of the beast was accompanied by the applause of thunder.

**Author's note: Well now you know I don't mind beating up my favorite character...**Sniff** But there are reasons at any rate I will update tomorrow also, just because the response for the last update was sooo great. Made me want to give you something. The romance stuff is coming, just know I like to build the drama. My normals now what I mean. Take care and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto characters.**

**Whoa I messed up with the characters...sorry but hopefully it's right now. Thanks Alqueim!**

**Chapter Two – Death's Final Destination**

Sasuke fumbled with the bag of food while talking on his cell phone.  
"Yeah, baby. I know, but maybe we can do something later tonight. I got to study for a test tomorrow."  
Pushing the door open with his foot, Sasuke let the bags hit the ground as the rancid odor of rotting flesh and blood stung his nose.  
"What!"

Throwing the phone to the ground he saw the bleeding body of Itachi in the middle of the walkway. The floor was stained with his blood and Sasuke could see the broken breastplate that barely lay on top of the slowly beating heart of his brother. Itachi's eyes were lifeless, and he lay with one hand on his chest and the other stretched out.

"Ni-San!"

Grabbing his hair Sasuke tried not to panic. He'd never seen Itachi in such bad shape and the cursed seal of their people shined brightly on his forehead.

"Itachi, can you talk! Itachi please say something! Say something!"

Franticly he looked over his brother to see what gash he could possibly work on closing. Running to the kitchen, he took the purified water and poured it over Itachi slowly and he could hear a low gurgle as the water rushed throughout the crevices of the cuts and holes in his brother's body. The flesh that stuck to his stomach from the first punch Tae-sho gave, seemed to pull off and roll onto the floor with the flowing water.

_Shit! What or who did this! I can't believe he's so fucked up!_

Sasuke realized he had to take him downstairs so he lifted Itachi up by his shoulders and drug him down the hall. Carefully pulling him down the steps, he made sure to hold his chest so that his heart and rib cage didn't shift too much. Itachi's heart was barely beating yet it hung slightly out of his broken bone. Itachi's wings were limp and he still wasn't conscious.

The floor is where Sasuke laid his slayer sibling and he ran to the back to break open a cooler. The cooler had packs of blood for emergencies and he tried to make Itachi drink. He still didn't move.

_Shit! You have to take in some blood! If you don't you will die! Please drink ni-san, please! _

Scrambling about he raced to the bathroom and found some of the creams and antiseptic medicines. With bandages and torn towels, Sasuke tried to help stop some of the bleeding. He noticed that there was a very small cut by Itachi's mouth and it was closing but very slowly.

_Living blood. You need to have living…._

The doorbell rang and Sasuke ran to the door.  
Trying not to make too much noise he noticed it was some guy.

"What?!"  
"Hi, I'm from the city and we have an inspection of your pipes. Your neighbors have a leak and they need to check the flow of the damage. It won't take long, but we need access to your basement just to make sure you don't have structural damage."  
"I-I uhm, can't. I uhm am sick and I just can't."  
"Sir, I'm sorry but this is the only time I can come today and we must…"

Yelling at the man in Japanese, Sasuke became irate. He swore in a language that simply baffled and scared the city worker to the point he jumped off the porch and ran back next door. Sasuke went back to check on Itachi and noticed that the blood pack he placed beside his face was half empty.

_Good. So he got some, but it's not fresh. I can tell it's making him sick. Where can I get fresh blood?_

The doorbell rang again and Sasuke decided to ignore it. The bell just kept screaming so he became wild with fury. When he got to the door he swung it forcefully open and Denise, his current girlfriend jumped back. When she noticed he was covered in blood she started to scream but she was snatched into the house and silenced.

An hour had passed and Hinata figured she would stop by to check on Sasuke since his phone kept playing his voicemail message.

When she got to the door she noticed there was some blood on the stoop. Frightened she dialed the police. After asking them to come by she rang the doorbell, yet she felt a sickening in the pit of her stomach.

_There's something wrong._

Turning to leave she heard the door open.

"Hinata, come in, quick!" Sasuke said from behind the half cracked door.

Hinata felt her chest tightening, and got close enough to the threshold to be snatched into the home as well. Her screams were muffled by his hand as terror gripped her soul. The police sirens rang loudly in the distance as the beast needed more fresh blood or else perish.

Struggling against him Hinata dropped to the ground almost making Sasuke topple over her, but she bit his finger that covered her mouth. The pain was excruciating yet he tightened his grip.

"Stop it! Stop it! Hinata please! I don't have time for your bullshit now! Stop it!"

Sasuke finally flung her to the ground, and she landed face first in the blood that was all over the floor. A scream scratched her throat but a hand silenced her again before whipping her about on her back. Pinning her to the ground with one hand and his body weight, Sasuke said to her with blazing red eyes…

"Scream again, and I'll have no choice but to kill you." The phrase came from trembling lips and a blood covered young man that looked like death. Hinata nodded in understanding and obedience.

Slowly he removed his hand and stood up. With an outstretched hand he helped her to her feet before yanking her down the hall to the basement. The smell of rotting and burned flesh made her gag, but the sight of the deteriorating body of Itachi sent her over the edge. She fainted.

When she came to Sasuke was fanning her and praying. The smell again attacked her olfactory glands and she hurled all over herself and some on him.

"Listen, I know you're scared, but you have to help me save him. Please. I can't lose my brother. He's all I got, I can't bare to lose him!"

Sasuke spoke to her as gently as he could without crying. The puke phased him not. Hinata could see he was desperate. Itachi was in horrible shape. Collecting herself, she found it difficult to stand on her own so he helped her get closer. Hinata could clearly see the slow beating heart of the monster, thru a broken breastplate. For all the parts of his body that were bandaged, it seemed that blood was still seeping from him faster than Sasuke could clean up.

"Wha-wha-…"  
"There's no time for questions. He needs fresh living blood or else he'll die. Itachi is a demon slayer and the only one that can save my parents from purgatory. He can't die like this. It's just not fair. Please, help him Hinata." Sasuke's plea fell upon ears that tried to stop the receiving of gurgling noises from a broken thing that lay before her.

Her mouth was dry and she felt her lunch coming up. She bent over in the corner and spit up again. Sasuke shook his head before running to the other room and getting more water to pour over Itachi's abdomen. She could see it bubble and fizz. Gathering her wits and scooting closer to the body, Hinata finally whispered.

"H-h-how…do….I-I-I help?"  
Sasuke looked at her with relief.

Taking her hand he singled out her pointer finger.

"He needs human blood to survive. It is also what he needs to help him heal. I know how much he will take before it's too much for you. Please. Will you give him your blood?" Sasuke's eyes were drenched with panic and uncertainty.

Hinata nodded and leaned over so she could put her finger into the corner of Itachi's mouth. Sasuke pricked her finger on one of Itachi's molars and squeezed. They both waited patiently. Slowly Itachi began to close his mouth. Hinata could feel the tug of suction from her finger, throughout her entire arm.

_My God! He's…he's sucking my blood._

Seconds passed and Sasuke snatched her finger out of Itachi's mouth. They looked at his chest and his heart began to pump a little faster. Sasuke noticed a cut on his brother's forehead heal completely. Hinata got up to wretch in another corner.

_Good. She's the blood he needed to…  
_  
They heard a lot of banging on the door and Hinata gasped.  
"Oh, it's the cops."  
Sasuke eyed her angrily and she shrank back from his glare.

"I'll be back. Stay quiet."  
Within two blinks he was gone and Hinata turned to look at the broken body on the floor.

_What is he?_ She pondered

_Is he a vampire? No. Sasuke said he's a demon slayer, but…What is Sasuke? He has red eyes with strange lines in them. What the heck is that?...wait…that's like what I saw in Itachi's eyes._

Trying to collect her senses again, Hinata crawled over to get a closer look. She observed Itachi's eyes were slightly opened yet his pupil's were deathly grey.

_He looks like he was attacked by something huge. I wonder what will happen if he dies? Sasuke is so worried. I don't think I've ever seen him so distraught and…_

Before she could finish her thought, Hinata spied something under the desk. The puzzle box.

_What's that?_

Stepping gingerly over Itachi she started to pick up the box when she noticed the body of Sasuke's girlfriend crumpled over in one of the rooms. Hinata screamed. The cops came back to the door with guns drawn. Sasuke knew he would have to break a promise given to the archangel Uriel. Itachi's seal would be cursed for another one hundred years.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like the excitement I'm trying to put to this. Yeah third chapter is drama, fourth chapter is romance and well I hope you keep your eyes peeled. I have a lot of surprises. Some Occness but not so much that you would stop reading. Have a great weekend! And Thank you as always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto characters.**

**Chapter Three - It is Forbidden**

"Why would you scream!" Sasuke growled at her.  
"Th-th-that's a de-de-dead…"  
"No, it's a woman caught in between dimensions until I can figure out how to restore her to good health. I was slow in stopping Itachi from taking her blood and he almost killed her. I thumbed through the forbidden book and half-assed a justu for dimensions. Unless I figure it out, she will die, but right now her molecules are moving about every thirty minutes slowing her life down considerably."

Hinata was astonished.

"That's not what's important right now. I need to know what to do about the cops. They radioed something when you screamed and I don't know the proper hand signs for time reversal.  
"What? If that's all you had to do then…"  
"No, it's not that easy. It takes a portion of your life force to do it as a penalty. I can only turn time back a couple of minutes. Ten maybe, but I'm half-human. It'll age me and I can't have someone wondering a why I all of a sudden have wrinkles and white hair. Only Itachi was given the full power of this gift. Only he can reverse days because he is a full demon."

"This is soo confusing. But where are the officers now?"

Sasuke led Hinata up the steps to see the officers standing in space, frozen in time. The sound of sirens in the distance made her panic, yet she had an idea.

"What else can you do? Can't you wipe their memories?"  
"That's it!" He said before he cracked his knuckles and performed a couple of signs.

The officers ran into each other dazzed yet before they could collect themselves Sasuke's hands gripped their shoulders causing them to look him in the eyes. HInata shrank back against the wall as she noticed the black symbol in the center of his red eyes spun counter clock wise slowly and as he spoke some strange chant, they sped up. The cop's eyes rolled back and then they shifted left to right violently. They shivered for a moment and then seem to fall asleep.  
"Help me. I got only one chance to put them outside."

Hinata helped him put the officers outside the door as they began to come to. She was worried that Sasuke had the door wide open with all the blood still on the floor, vomit on their shirts, but she tried to stay calm.

"What the…"  
"So like I said officer. Me and my girlfriend just had to work off some stress but that's all. We will be quieter next time." Sasuke said hugging Hinata. She blushed, but wanted to puke again.

"Oh well okay, then. Sorry for the inconvenience. We'll let the other units know its okay."  
While the first officer spoke the second one headed to the car telling the unit that turned the corner that it was all clear.

"Well the two of you have a good day." The officer left and Hinata had to ask.

"Why didn't he see all this blood on us. Or smell any of this! It's like he was oblivious to the…"

"It's the power of implemented thoughts and ideas. I distorted their memory so that all that was red is clear and that they can't see the color red. Their noses are thinking of freshness also. They'll be fine in about five minutes, but I had to search for the last couple moments of their lives. I can't actually erase a scene. Only Itachi can do that, but I can distort it a lot. C'mon, we have to clean this up and check on him."

Hinata nodded. After getting clean clothes the duo worked side by side going over the books in Itachi's library to find a way to help Sasuke's girlfriend Denise. Hinata would let Itachi suck her finger every other hour. Even though the worst of the injury looked the same, smaller injuries were clearing up slowly. Hope was still alive.

Almost two o'clock in the morning they both heard Denise's phone ring. Sasuke answered and in a clear voice that wasn't his own.

"Yeah, well I'll be over here with Sasuke a couple of days so just leave me some messages. He's going to take me out to some really great spots and well work on my spots….I'll text you later. Love you!"

Hinata's jaw couldn't drop any lower. Sasuke hung up the phone after expertly tricking Denise's mother into thinking she was speaking with her daughter.

"That's so-so-so…"  
"Awesome? Yeah I know. Changing my voice has gotten me out of a lot of sticky situations. Uh, how's that Egyptian coming. Can you figure out those symbols? It's what I need to learn how to reverse time and get her well again."

"But it will age you, right?"  
"It can't be helped."  
"Well you know. I was thinking. Instead of trying to turn back time, maybe you and I can do a holistic healing of her inner chakra and open her channels to allow more nutrients to her cells."  
Sasuke smiled.  
"Go on."  
"Well…there is a hand technique, Pranic Healing, that restores the energy of the body and it can re-establish balance. Of course I'm not that skilled of a healer, but maybe I can use some of your chakra to help me.  
"Sounds like hocus pocus but let's get it set up."

They went to the room where Denise lay in stasis. Hinata could feel her body shaking from pure fear and exhaustion. In her wildest dreams, she never imagined she would actually get to try a hand technique of that caliber. Though many healers could do it, she did have some doubt it would actually work.

Hinata and Sasuke cleared their minds and thought about nothing but the flow of inward energy known as chakra. Hinata became entranced as she pictured her hands in her mind and pictured Sasuke's hands and slowed her breathing even more. With Sasuke's hands over hers and her hands an inch from Denise, Hinata could feel a magnetic pull from the center of her palms and that point is where she concentrated the most of her thoughts. Sasuke was amazed as the feeling of his soul tingled from the pull of energy from his hands through Hinata's to the body. Slowly the shriveled face of his girlfriend began to soften. The dehydrated crevices filled with supple skin as her head even tilted up more. Hinata envisioned the flow of the young lady's blood and the route the blood needed to go to replenish the skin the fastest. After fifteen minutes Denise was back to normal. The method of Pranic Healing was an actual success.

When Denise's body inhaled roughly Hinata pulled her hands back.

_Is she healed?_ She thought.

A murmuring groan coasted from the lips of Denise. Her breathing leveled off and her eyes fluttered. Sasuke picked her up and took her to his bedroom. Hinata laid down on the floor relieved that the technique worked and she was able to save the young lady's life.

_I did it. I really did something worthwhile_. She thought before falling asleep.

When Denise came around, she watched handsome worried eyes staring back at her. She blushed.  
"Don't tell me I fell asleep."  
"Yeah, well you got sick and took some aspirin. You should be okay. Let's just hang out for the rest of the night and then you can go home tomorrow morning. Oh yeah, you talked to your mom before you went to sleep so you might want to call her back."  
"Okay."

With a loving kiss, Sasuke left the room to head downstairs. When he got to the first room on the right he noticed Hinata was fast asleep.

_Great going sis. That technique was amazing. You're an awesome person._

Looking up to the heavens as he picked Hinata up, carrying her to Itachi's room at the end of the corridor to the left, he whispered.  
"Please forgive me for reading the book. Don't charge it to his sentence I beg of you. Punish me instead….Please."

Four little white lights circled about his head before bursting into multiple colors. He heard a voice from above.

"Fate has a lesson to teach. A life must be given for disobedience. Blood for a broken promise."

Sasuke simply shed a lone tear as he lay Hinata down to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The skies were violent and mean. The winds bullied anything that stood tall. The ground softened from the constant beating from the clouds of anguish. Denise bid Sasuke good-bye to go home since the weather forecasted a freak storm. Sasuke felt his body tremble at the omen from the angel of fate.

He had pondered the phrase all night and well into the next day when Hinata finally woke up.  
"Wha-wha ti-time is it." She said, stretching out and yawning.

"It's about one."  
"Oh! What about Itachi! I was sleep, he needs to eat and…"  
"It's fine. He's doing better."  
Hinata noticed that Sasuke was grim looking and monotone. His eyes were black, but they seemed even darker.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"  
"No, just…just lost in thought. You'd better hit the showers. You have work soon."

Turning to get her some towels, she detected he spoke at her more so with her. Rising to her feet she scooted up the corridor and noticed Itachi's body was still in the floor, but his wings were underneath him now and his eyes were closed.

_I wonder how he's doing. His breastplate seems like it will never heal. _ She thought as she knelt by his side in worry.

_Wait…heal. Maybe me and Sasuke can use our chakra for Itachi._

Sprinting up the steps she ran into Sasuke.  
"Oi! I have it! We can help Itachi heal faster with the hand technique from yesterday and…"  
"No." He said with tight eyes.

"You must not use such a thing again. I-I- wasn't supposed to show you the forbidden books and then you assisted me in messing with the life cycle of someone. I can't have you involve yourself any more. Just let him sip your blood until I can figure a way to get him fresh blood more readily."

Hinata frowned as he tossed her the towels. The phone rang and Sasuke went to answer. Of course, Hinata was now so deep, she decided to try the technique without his help.

_I know this will help him. It has to. Even if it helps on the skin at least that's less energy he has to use._

Jogging back down the steps she hopped over Itachi's body and placed her hands over the hole in his chest where she could still see his slowly beating heart. She meditated quickly, seeing his body and trying to focus on his spirit. This time however, she felt something strange. Her limbs felt numb, as her breathing slowed gradually. The trance she put herself in connected her to his soul. The demon woke up.

Thump,thump…thump,thump.

Was the sound in her ears. She did all she could to concentrate on the heart. Hinata knew if the heart beat faster he could heal faster and if she could open the channels of his cells more the blood would be better transported, but there was one problem. His soul was connected to the seal of an archangel, and the curse of God. It overwhelmed her when she placed her hands closer to his wounded body to begin the technique.

Ta dump, Ta dump, Ta dump. Itachi's heart spoke.

Hinata could hear violent screams in her mind. Her body sizzled with a fire she couldn't identify. In her mind's eyes vibrant colors burst before her and the sensation of a free fall over came her body. Her skin crawled with a burning sensation erupting from the pit of her belly. Itachi's eyes snapped open.

The skies screamed and the lights were blown. Hinata's soul was scratched, and Itachi's body jerked wildly for seconds. Sasuke raced down the stairs and was knocked back by a wave of his brother's demonic power. Hinata's eyes turned pure white. Ghastly colorless tentacles rose out of the openings in Itachi's body and surrounded Hinata's body in a choke hold. The lightening cackled as they shook her violently.

Within her chest her own heart was a racket of anxiety and fear. A tentacle pierced her crying heart and she jerked twice in an un-natural twitch. Hinata's heart became erratic, pouring out it's terrified complaint to ears deafened by the sounds of tormented souls and screeching beast. Itachi's eyes turned black and widened.

From within Hinata there was however, a spirit that was strong- capable. Though confidence in herself waned there was such an abundance for the love of life it overpowered the tentacles, causing her now to be cloaked in blue light. Itachi's eyes closed. The tentacles retreated lethargically. The skies hushed. Hinata passed out on the floor and Sasuke finally was able to get back downstairs.

Itachi's chest was totally healed.

Author's Note: Suspense? Working on it. Lemons a plenty next chapter. That's all folks. hope you enjoyed and have questions. (:


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto characters.**

**I was wrong the lemon is actually in the next chapter but since no one read the last update tis no issue. This was so short i figured I'd go ahead and post this up this week. Have a great week and weekend. Those romance folks just sit tight. I know you want to get the relationship, just give me time to lay out the floor plan. Thanks for keeping with me!**

**Chapter Four – Eternity's Forever **

"Hinata! Hinata!" Sasuke yelled as he watched her soft white skin try to return to some sort of color other than ghost gray.

Hoisting her up, he ran to the living room frantic.

While searching in the cabinets he heard a yelp and cough. She was alive.

"Hina?!"

"Ugh…"

Her eyes were void of color and he almost fainted.

_What the hell?_ He wondered.

"What happened?" She whispered. In two blinks her eyes were soft lavender again.

"What happened? You tell me!" He heaved sweating profusely.

"Well…I-I-I uhm…" She realized something must've happened but she couldn't lie.  
"I did the hand technique on Itachi." Sasuke ran to the toilet to vomit.

"I-I- kn-nu-nu know you said that I-I-I sh-sh-shouldn't…"  
"Hinata…Itachi's soul is not human. He is a pure demon. He gave his humanity up for me. He took on the cursed seal of Rapheal because he wanted to save my life from being cursed. Only the angels are to do such things and his soul is connected to hell and heaven. If he ever breaks his promise of servitude he will be sealed for the service of Satan and the members of the clan will die."

She pushed pass Sasuke to vomit in the toilet also. After a moment to collect themselves.

"Oh…I-I-.."  
"Don't worry. It's too late now. I have no idea what the angel of fate will do, or if they will simply watch us sweat."

Sighing he thought a moment and ran down the steps. Itachi's body looked as if it had been moved.

Hinata followed feeling dizzy, yet her belly had a strange burning sensation. As she approached Itachi, his head moved side to side slowly.

"He looks like he's coming to. Maybe he's totally healed." Sasuke knelt down by him and peered into a still badly beaten face with dehydrated skin and a ghastly shade of pale blue.

"Itachi….can, you hear me?" He whispered.

There was no response. Hinata took one of the needles from the desk and pricked her finger. Squeezing the tip until it ran down her hand she started to lean over to his face. Itachi's eyes rolled half open. Onyx orbs stared at the dripping blood. His mouth opened slightly.

"Guess you got what he needs." Sasuke said, moving out of her way. She smiled and placed her finger into his mouth. His lips closed about her bleeding digit and his eyes rolled shut. Hinata let a groan out as the pull of her life's water tingled her hand, yet warmed her soul. She blushed deep rose.

Sasuke watched as Itachi inhaled and upon his exhale his wings spread out from his back again. His arms came to life. His legs shifted position and his eyes re-opened transfixed on her.

Pulling free from his mouth Hinata somehow knew it was enough blood at the moment, before it was too much. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Itachi licked his lips while he turned his head about again.

"C'mon man, say something! Itachi can you hear me? Ni-san please speak to me."

"What...?" Itachi croaked while turning to face Sasuke with a growing frown.  
"What? What do you mean what?! Are, are you okay? Are you healing? Are you…"  
"Going to beat you senseless when I regain full motion of my leg? Yes…yes I am."

The threat surprised Hinata and Sasuke while they watched Itachi struggle to sit up.  
"Look, you should lay back down and…"  
"Rest?" He growled.  
"Itachi…we're just trying to…"  
"Fuck up all of my life's work? Well that's just what has happened. No one asked for the interference and…"  
"Don't take that tone with your brother you ungrateful, mean spirited bloak! How dare you yell at him for something I did. If you want to be angry be angry with me!"

Hinata couldn't believe the anger she felt nor the tone she took with him. Sasuke along with Itachi were equally unprepared.

"I don't remember when it became okay, for an outsider to meddle in family business, but I respectfully hold my comments for you because you are a lady. Don't push my patience however, I'm still terribly weak." As he continued to move, his tigers groan rolled from his lips.  
"Itachi! Don't threaten her either. If it wasn't for Hinata you'd still be looking like shredded demon wheat and your fucking heart would've been spilled all over the floor."

Sasuke was standing now with his fist clenched as Itachi sat up with the broken leg out and the other folded in while he rested most of his weight on the palms his hands.

"Don't get ahead of yourself…little man. Even weak, I will clean the floor up with you so watch your mouth, and as for you…"  
Hinata wore a face of confusion and sadness, and when Itachi looked at her, sweeping his eyes to meet hers it happened.

He hunched over. A stabbing feeling in his chest almost made him collapse. His breathing became labored and his head drummed with a fierce tempo.

"Itachi! "Sasuke said while kneeling down to aid him again.

"No, stayback." Hinata said standing to her feet.

Sasuke looked at her like she was stupid and she knelt down close to Itachi's face. In a soothing voice she spoke to him…

"Drink what you need and no more. I will sustain you." Her heart was almost in step with his drumming migraine. The flush of blood racing throughout her body sang to his dry palate and he leaned over and bit deeply into her neck. Sasuke started to step foreward when he felt his brother's demonic shield push him back.

"What the hell?! Itachi! You'll kill her! Itachi stop it!"  
Within moments Hinata's body jerked and shivered. Itachi gulped a large amount before pulling off allowing fulfillment to roll through him. With blood shot eyes and wings outstretched he flapped them once which helped him stand to the good leg, simultaneously picking up the limp body of Hinata. Sasuke could finally reach out and touch her.

"What the…"  
"No time. Help me take her somewhere to lay down. She needs to eat soon."

They got up the steps and layed Hinata in the room across from Sasuke's room. When she was sound asleep Sasuke turned to look at Itachi. His scribbled expression was enough to show his confusion.

"No Sasuke none of this makes sense, and yes, I will give you the answers through my thoughts, but we have a huge problem. Hinata tapped into my soul and now well, she is a part of me and I am a part of her. My body is healing faster because of the pure essence of love of life that she has. Her soul was soo strong and her wanting to save my life so great she almost died, but her will not to let me go is what helped her. My soul was taking over hers and instead of her rejecting it, she allowed her spirit to embrace my own despite the pain. Hinata possesses an unfathomable amount of hope and to her I am indebted. But that could cause issues. We have to find out if she will bear any properties of the curse seal."

Sasuke gave himself a huge facepalm.

"Then we need to find out how to get into the puzzle box. It's the only thing that holds the answer to dissolving the seal. When you are sealed by angels it doesn't just go away. They either have to take it away or you are sealed forever."

"So…she's cursed also?"  
"Yeah."

Itachi hung his head while Hinata slept. The pain in his chest made him wince. Someone so innocent was now possibly damned for eternity along with all of her descendants.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto characters.**

**More Fluff, and sort of language. Doesn't really constitute as a lemon. But the rest of this...The entire Chapter is citrus. I am so freaking busy and my life is on the brink of suckage soo bad, I had to put something up since I'll be away till the weekend. Enjoy guys! Oh review responses are coming...I didn't forget, just not that much time to reply like I want. LOVE ALL OF YOU THOUGH!**

**Chapter Five – Seriously?**

_I'm so sorry that you went through soo much for me. I tried to distance myself from you since my heart wanted to be around you more but now look. I know you could not forsee this happening, but you have obligated yourself to a demon and I can't help you. All I can do is make your life miserable from now on and…._

Itachi stopped and placed his forehead down on her arm. The pain he felt was nothing to the hurt of knowing that Hinata now possessed a small piece of his soul. The ramifications of which he didn't know.

_If only I had taken more blood before I fought. If only I had taken more time to prepare and fight. I've grown lax with all the smaller demons and the new breed is much stronger. If I was better than I am now this would not have happened you would be up and well and …._

_Then I wouldn't be able to have this connection with you._

Itachi looked up to half-opened lavender eyes.

"I'm sorry Hinata." He whispered woefully.  
"Why?" Her voice scratchy.

"For…all of this."  
"Oh…this is nothing. I'm a healer. I want people to be healed in all possible ways. Even the demonic ones."

With a smile she winked at him and Itachi's heart blushed.

"You-you-you really don't know what…"  
"I've gotten into? I've seen the _true_ you. I met with the demon when I was healing you. I refused to let him take you away…uh…well…from me."

The truth of her feelings made her blush. Pulling the covers up to cover her face she giggled. Itachi's mouth hung lax.

"So…you-you don't care that well I'm-I'm…"  
"A demon? No. I only care that you are getting better and…well. I…I…missed you."

Peaking at him from behind the blanket her eyes played with his as she noticed a warming dark peach in his cheeks.

"You…missed me?"

_I can feel her sweet affection. She is actually attracted to me, even knowing my truth. She has accepted me for who and what I am…that…is a miracle in itself..I-I-didn't think that could be possible…for me._

Standing to his feet, he smiled at her.

"Do you really know what I am?"  
"Ye-ye-yes."

Pulling off his shirt slowly, Hinata noticed around his navel was the glow of words written in a circular form in a language foreign to her. Before her eyes she witnessed Itachi's ears elongate and his skin tone change pale blue. From behind his arms she saw the tips of his black featherless wings fanning out and the edges of his fangs peak from under his top lip. The clans fan appeared between his eyes and his vibrant red orbs stayed on her. His hair was midway his pectorals. His every inhale tightened the muscles in his abdomen to reflect his cut body. His exhale would show the smooth steady breaths of heavens most remarkable killer.

"So…this…does not bother you?" Still unsure of her reaction his eyebrow flirted with his hairline though it was obscured from his long bangs that skirted just around his eyes and face.

Uncertainty made him fearful that she would go crazy like Rin, but Hinata sat up in the bed in wonder and in aw. Slowly she got up to stand in front of him. Hinata moved mechanically from the study of every inch of his amazing body and the differences he had from human to demon. While observing him she could feel his anxiety, but when their eyes met their souls hugged.

"I think you look amazing…Itachi."

With reddening cheeks, she let her hands reach out to touch his arms and they wandered to his elbows. He gasped. Hinata let her finger tips just pass over Itachi's skin as she inspected his forearms and then rushed them up to the top of his arm where she hesitated. She realized her slow exploration was not only heightening his arousal, but hers as well. Her body was awakening her sexual senses and her gentle touches teased his restraint. Itachi clenched his jaw as the waves of want rolled from the places her fingers dragged to a throbbing below his navel.

"You-you're so-so uhm…fit." She complimented. She bowed her head in shame, making sure she put her hands behind her back for the fantasies she began to have. Itachi felt the time was right to sit, or else he could possibly jump on her. Taking her hand to sit on the bed, he pulled her to stand in between his legs.

"I… can feel in you… a …sort of…peace. I see in your soul something foreign to me though. It's a softer light, but it's warm and inviting. It is that light which makes you so irresistibly delicious to me in this form."

Their eyes kept drawing them closer until _she_ captured his lips. With her head tilted to the right, she willed her tongue to explore, pushing her anxiety of kissing this thing, in the back of her head and he felt his emotions approach critical mass. Wrapping his arms about her waist he drew her closer and their kiss became urgent. His hands rubbed her back in a rhythmic pace while taking the opportunity to grope her buttocks now and then. She took the opportunity to press her breast against his hot body so that the nuiances of skin to skin could be more familiar to her even though she wore a T-Shirt. Her body felt every bump and roll of his hard body.

When they pulled apart Hinata panted loudly, very much embarrassed by her enthusiasm in wanting him. The room felt like it was whirling about her as gathering her senses was more of chore than she could remember. Her body also betrayed her when his touches pulled the dam of restraint from her womanhood and she felt she may have peed on herself.

"I-I-I ha-ha-have to go. I have to shower and go to work and-and-and…just…oh…my goodness."

Pushing from him she hurried to the door, but not before saying to him.

"Ho-ho-hopefully we-we-we can ge-ge-get together later…and…uhm…talk."

Itachi nodded as she went to take a shower.

_I've never wanted anyone so much in my entire life…She accepts me for who I am…she risked her life for my own…and she, she has a desire to…share time with me…what a woman. She is even aroused for me in this form. I mean I thought I was ugly and scary, but she…she…she kissed…me….she really kissed me…_

Itachi sat on the side of the bed with a growing smile when he felt pressure on his tip.

_Damn…I-I-I need to take a dip in some cold water too._

Standing up he frowned that he was so aroused but nothing prepared him for…

"I'll work on the paperwork later Michael. Right now I have to…whoa…!" Sasuke watched his eldest brother try to cover his huge issue, scrambling to find his shirt that was tossed on the floor. But the awkward shape of his kimono pants was too obvious. Sasuke smirked at him mischievously.

"I'll call you back later man. I got something too good here to pass up. Later."

Harassment lingered in the room.

"Weeell…looks like your, up."  
"Don't start." He growled.  
"What? I'm not asking for details, but first you get raised from the dead aaannnddd…..then get raised in the shorts." Sasuke grinned and gave a snort while Itachi shoved him into the wall to retreat to the basement.  
"We didn't _do_ anything asshole."

"What? Oh c'mon she's taking a shower and my demonic nose is picking the scent of 'O' de horn-wah'." He bellowed and Itachi rolled his eyes before marching down the corridor to his room and slamming the door.

"Hey wait…I'm just picking bro. You don't have to give details but I just want to know what happened?"  
"Nothing!" He roared.  
"Uhm…really?"

Sasuke scratched his head and Itachi snatched the door open with eyes blazing.

"We did not do anything. I-I-I don't think of her like…"  
"It's sinful to lie…"  
"Ur…well she-she-she's not like that and I-I-I don't know about uhm…this uhm sort of thing." Itachi couldn't hide his ill-confidence. He had no knowledge of women in the sexual sense. His attempts at love failed fatally and he had no real clue how to take things with such a delicate girl.

"So, you're nervous about getting in the…"  
"Sasuke!…"  
"Uhm, getting next to her?"  
Sasuke cleaned up his wording quickly after the glare Itachi gave him.

"Look, loving is as easy as walking. It's a step by step sort of thing and…"  
"He-he-hello? Uhm…gu-gu-guys? I-I need some clothes. I forgot I don't have anything here." Hinata called from the door of the basement.

The brothers gave each other a wry look before hustling up to see their pretty little guest toweled up with a towel around her head and two towels wrapped about her body. Itachi began to drool, and quickly slapped Sasuke in the back of the head before the thought he had could run out of his mouth.

Hinata blushed when she heard in Itachi's thought something about, 'Soo gorgeous'. Itachi's feelings tickled her spirit and she gripped her towel even tighter.

"Well I'll find you something to wear. I think I got some spare shirts and shorts, course, you could just keep what you have on, but it's waaayyy too easy for Itachi to take off."

Sprinting past her fast enough to blow the towel on her head off and the one tied about her waist loose, Sasuke went out the front door to ensure Itachi couldn't catch him, but his sly remark got their little ball of romance going. He was such a genius.

"The…little…" Itachi followed mid-way the hall until he realized Hinata scrambling to pick up the towel on the floor and hold her other towel closed.

"I'm sorry. I'll get it." Itachi said deciding to hit Sasuke later.  
Turning to reach for it he looked at her while she tried to tighten the top towel and she fumbled over the towel on the floor. Yes…she toppled over to the ground. Itachi almost fainted when he saw her left breast escape it's bondage.

_What…a…ti…_

"Oi! Ita…" She scrambled to cover up but her nerves and embarrassment got the best of her. She became frazzled and tried to cover up while standing flashing him multiple times to the point he almost could tell what she looked like naked.

_By God!..._

Itachi stared at her feeling the rush to his loins again.

_Okay…what do I do…What do I say? How do I hold her?_

Frustration and giddiness finally made her just let the towel hit the floor to leave her naked. Hinata hid behind her hands and leaned against the wall. Her wet hair draped her shoulders while she tried to catch her breath. Her feet were crossed and she could feel her body betraying her while she prayed that she would cool down and stop being so clumsy around him. Shyness, embarrassment and awkwardness took bets on which one she felt most.

_Oh…I can't move. I'm so naked…He's so hot…He's gotten to see how silly I am…I want to cover up…He can see me…I'm so nervous…I want to cry, but something is telling me to calm down…I can feel more of him…He wants me to just relax…Oh what do I do…what….oh…._

Itachi's demonic nature was teased far too much and it commanded he take authority of the situation and her.

Morphing into his demonic form he placed his hands on either side of her about the height of her shoulders, against the wall. His warm breath blew her hair and their hearts began to take a jog together. Leaning against her until his body was pressed against hers and she was pinned against the wall, Itachi could hear in his minds' eye.

_Don't let opportunity knock and you leave the door closed. She…can handle it._

His demonic nature though carnal, was still a part of him and he took his opportunity.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto characters.**

**MATURE MATERIAL! ALERT! THERE ARE LITTLE PHRASES IN BETWEEN SO NO X'S SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ LEMONS OR SEX SKIP THIS CHAPTER. I DID ATTEMPT IT BUT TRYING TO SECOND GUESS AND START AND STOP THE X'S GOT RIDICULOUS...JUST SAYING. ENJOY!**

**Chapter six – Lover of the Damned**

The two could feel the pull of their souls reaching for each other, but the only thing in between them was flesh and nerves. Instinct assisted as Itachi whispered in Hinata's ear.

"Look, I really…really…want you and…I can't hold back."  
A humming growl became a soothing song to her as she looked up to the ceiling and rested her head on his shoulder. Itachi let his cheek slide against hers and their faces turned to kiss slowly. His hands scaled down the round of her breast and along the sides of her belly. Clawed fingers lightly tickled her when they got to her buttocks and Hinata felt his hard pushing into her lower back.

_What do I do? I don't know how to do this. I can sense in him hesitation and worry. Is he as unsure about what to do first as I am?_

_Yeah…I am._

She pulled from the kiss watching red eyes that smoldered with lust only held back by inexperience.

"I-I could hear you speak, but you were kissing me."  
"It's because we are bound to each other. Our souls are intertwined."  
"So…how…uhm…do…we…uh-uhm…"

Closing the gap, Itachi kissed her again. Turning her around to face him he hoisted her up in his arms and let her rest her back against the wall. The move made them both pant as he became eye level to her nipples almost.

"Unh…." She groaned as he kissed the bottom of her breastplate. Swirling his tongue against her flesh while his hands squeezed her hind cheeks. Itachi felt his need throbbing.

"We-we-need to-to…"  
Hinata arched over to kiss his lips and they engaged in another heated exchange. As their tongues rolled their bodies began to roll as well. When Hinata's bare skin met his she gasped. He groaned, they wound up on the hallway floor. Humping slowly the feeling of his engorged member made her tremble as the sensations whirled through her body.

_What do I do? How do I get in? Where is…well the opening_? He pondered as he moved his sex against her body.

_Am I supposed to put it in? Does he do it? I feel so nasty. I'm on a floor naked! He's so freaky now! I'm about to have intercourse with a demon…In the hall…On the floor…At someone else's home…What am I doing!_

HInata let her hands wonder about his shoulders feeling all his muscular bumps and allowed her hands to explore past his waist to his buttocks. Yet she didn't know actually what to do then.

_This is stupid! We're humping and wanting and no one is making a fucking….unh…_

His mind went blank when she gripped his length mid-way. She got a small squirt for her forwardness.

_Oh, it…it feels so…warm…yet soft…and wet on his tip now…Oh he likes it…_

_God yes! I love it!  
_  
So she tugged him and gave him a squeeze and he let out a loud throaty moan while raring his head back. Itachi tried to stay on his hands and knees while HInata fondled him but he kept squirting and she felt it was time to let him go. Hinata decided to let her hands wander up his back to where his wings were but Itachi bent down and took a small bite into her neck. Drinking from her they both groaned and he tried to enter her vagina unguided.

"OW! Not _there_ Itachi!"  
He went too south of his target.

"Ooo…unh…you-you-you missed."  
A little too high and off to the left.

_Fuck! This is not supposed to be geography asshole! Just look between her legs dumb ass!_

He scolded himself.

Setting back he took a survey of the beautiful woman panting on the floor with her legs stretched open and body ready for him to take her. His eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips her breast and then her navel. They rested on her black curls.

_Where…the hell…is it?_

"Why-why-why…don't…you-you-you use your fing-fing-fingers?"  
Hinata said blushing from his staring. Her confidence was waning and her body was growing cold. Though she was more than ready for sex, Itachi was taking too long.

"Oh….uh…yeah." He blushed as he let his hand rest on top of her fuzzy mound. Hinata turned to look at the wall as he tried to figure out where to go and then his fingers hit a moist spot.

_Bingo._

Wiping his hand off on the towel close by, he got on top of her again to lay a kiss on the base of her neck and said to her quietly.

"Here we go."

Holding his softening penis, he entered in and she gasped. The blood rushed back, stiffening him quickly when his manhood touched her womanhood. He tried to push and she gasped even louder. He placed his hands along her sides and her breath hitched. Itachi moved his hips to the right, and she grimaced. To the left, she yelped in some pain, but he rolled his body and her moist lower lips finally swallowed him in.

_Sw-ee-eet—K-aa-mm-ii_!

Hinata gave a hump up as he felt his body loose connection to his brain and let his instincts guide him.

His length was gripped tighter than he imagined and she rolled her hips wildly with a want she didn't even know she had. Within moments she had a couple of strong sexual spasms and squealed before laying relaxed, panting loudly.

_She…she…didn't just…oh…unh…oh…fuck…no…_

Laying his forehead against hers his body trembled and he gave fourth his seed. His wings arched up, his teeth were bared and he got off more shots than he thought possible before he was spent.

They both lay in the middle of the hall. Silence was happy to hear their panting, but disappointment laced his mind.

_Is that it? That's all I was able to do? For all I was feeling that was it? Hell…Sasuke can take on a female for hours on end before he-he and I…I was…damn it!_

"Give it time." She whispered feeling the turmoil in his pride. They opened their eyes to look at one another and he could see that she was crying.

"I-I- didn't hurt you did I"  
"Well, I have to get use to it." She said trying to hide that it actually hurt more than she figured it would. And he was slightly off centered which didn't help.

"Oh."

Silence wearily watched them avoid eye contact while they lay in each others' arms but Itachi could feel Sasuke's presence.

"We…have to get up! Now! Sasuke's coming back."  
Scrambling to their feet Itachi turned around to pick up a towel. Hinata felt nausea and her stomach bubbled.  
"Uhm…I-I need another shower." She said quietly.

Itachi noticed she was slightly off balance from their sex.

"Oh, course."

She walked in and got started while he picked up the towels. He could see her innocence on the floor and realized she was also weak from him taking her blood.

_That's it. She maybe tired. Hell, she whipped those hips around so fast when I finally got in there, but... She doesn't look satisfied at all. Did I do something wrong? Was I too rough? How do I ask? I don't want to come off like I just took a prize, because she's more than that to me…_

_Stop worrying…I'll be fine._

He heard her say in his mind.

Walking to the bathroom he let his head rest against the door. Hinata stood under the water with one hand fisted on her chest and the other against the wall. Her body was still throbbing from muscle soarness.

_It' our first time….Itachi._

_Well…I…It's not for me…but…well…_

_Don't fret over it…I'm just a little weak…and out of shape._

Opening the door slowly he walked to the edge of the shower. Turning to face the mirror, he got a glimpse of her. He could only see her arm that was outstretched to the wall.

_What now?_ His thoughts whispered.

Still in his demon form he bowed his head to stare at his feet. Anxiety from the unknown washed over him as silence waited ever so alert.

The water stopped and Hinata peeked from behind the curtain. She rested her cheek against the wall staring at him in the mirror.

"Well. I need to dry off and you may need a shower too. Of course…"  
Her cheeks warmed as he looked up to catch the glimmer in her eyes.

"I-I-I could uh-uh-uhm we-well, wa-wash your uhm…wings?"

The grin tugged at his right cheek revealing a long fang, deepening the rose in her cheeks.

"Uh…well…that would be great…but I may not be able to hold back, and I've already hurt you once."

He turned to lean against the corner of the shower while she held the curtain close covering her nakedness.

"Itachi…I am a…oh…well…_was_ a virgin. You-you didn't do any harm. I mean, I-I will have to uhm…get used to it."

The indications of more sex to come made her hot enough to start sweating. Itachi felt the simmering affection from her in his own spirit and he felt his body waking up again.

"You're like no other one I've ever met Hinata." He said leaning in to kiss her. In an attempt to meet his kiss by rising up on her toes, she slipped; falling into his arms.

"I told you…I gotcha." He said with fiery eyes of passion. They engaged in a kiss that gave his skin a spearmint tingle.

As the desire built up he pulled the shower curtain back to caress her wet body. Hungry fingers pressed in to massage every crevice of her back and butt, and finally she felt him push her back as his penis demanded to be sheathed.

"I-I don't want to…uhm…hurt…hurt you again…" Hesitation wrestled with his resolve.  
"Itachi…don't over think it. I-I-I mean…its not like you're…well small…"

Pushing back from her he watched her as if she grew wings also. Hinata covered her mouth in a giggle and hugged him quickly to keep from losing her nerve. When she looked up at him he was just as red as she.

"Damn…well…uhm…heh…tha-tha-thanks…"

They kissed again and he carried her to the floor of the bathroom.

"Uh…we…don't have much…uhn.."  
She noticed he got lost in his kisses. Trailing from her lips and neck he jumped right on a perky teat that hardened more from air exposure.

"Unh!"

Itachi felt his lower back knot up faster than the first time and he could tell the tingle in his balls was not just a warning.

_Damn it! Not so fast! _

Panicking he sat back on his knees. Gripping his manhood he lined up with her womanhood and proceeded to impale her. Hinata gasped loudly bringing her knees up and arching her back. Itachi had just enough time to hold her about her waist, pull her up on his dick more and pump roughly four times before he gave forth his seed.

_What the fuck! That's too fast! I'm coming too fast!_

His body constricted repeatedly, while Hinata groaned from the stretching of her body again. She pant on the floor from her sex being awakened so soon and before he could pull from her she sat up to kiss him. Nimble fingers traced the contours of his shoulder blades while her legs lay on top of his thighs and before she knew it her body shivered in delight as her essence pooled at her bottom.

They stayed in the position of each other's laps while their breathing regulated more and the after-glow was prominent on both.

Trying to hide his disappointment he started to get up.

"Look. It will take time. Okay? You're just…excited." She said to him while rubbing her nose against his left cheek. In return, he licked and kissed her ear. Hinata giggled. He gave it a bite. She moaned.

"I know…but I…I just wanted to do you…right."

She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I'm going to be smiling for the rest of the day, or week, or possibly months….you did it right…Ita." Avoiding his eyes, she scoot back and got up. Trying to cover her-self somewhat. Batting her eyes shyly she said.

"Do we _dare_ attempt another shower?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter is called Freaks...Hint, hint...(Smiles)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto characters.**

**MATURE MATERIAL! ALERT! THe spoiler's ending is in this chapter...LOL when you see who was having the dream. Yeah, and the X's mark the more lemony parts. Enjoy and thanks for reading. OH yeah, sorry it's long but this book is almost over and there's a lot going on now that they are together. Much love to all of you and by the way you will be making an appearance in this book before it's over...**

**Chapter Seven – Freaks**

Sasuke walked in with his phone ready to catch a glimpse of the pair in the midst of doing "the act". He had passed the house when a young woman jogger caught his eye. It would be a new date for him and so he left her to get back to Itachi and Hinata when he realized he still couldn't break into this brother's thoughts.

As he approached the house he frowned. When he got inside he thought…

_Hmm…no noise. Did they finish? I can tell something went down, but where the hell are they?_

Angry eyes materialized in his path and he almost screamed.

"Damn! Make your presence known! I-I-I could've, uhm well killed you!"  
"Psh…You're a lover not a fighter." Itachi commented heading to get some Jiffy.

"So you guys are going to use that now?"  
Dodging a back forearm and a side kick, Sasuke was perched on the island of the kitchen like a naughty kitten.

"What? Just sayin'."  
"Hinata is sleep, and what we do is none of your concern." The growl that rumbled through his core as he spoke carried more disappointment then anger and Sasuke quickly picked up on his brother's mood.

"What happened? You look like she didn't…uhm….well like it. Is she okay?"  
A true face of concern shown more than the deviant spirit Sasuke normally had and Itachi sighed deeply.

"I sucked." He finally said frowning.

"Uhm, not to be vulgar but…"  
"No man, she wasn't satisfied."

Sasuke's jaw dropped, hit the ground and slammed shut, figuratively. He slapped the Jiffy jar out of Itachi's hands.  
"What! She wasn't! You're lying! Uchiha's are known for our loving and you couldn't satisfy a human virgin!"  
"Keep your voice down ass! She's sleep and well…I-I-I just don't know. She said it was okay but…"  
"Okay! Okay!...You're the motherfucking slayer of all time and she's not babbling your name in tongues!"  
"Sasuke….it wasn't' like that. Geez, we're both…uhm well we used to be virgins and…"  
"But you've had sex before."  
"It wasn't the same man. Look, I don't want to talk about it."

Turning to leave, Sasuke cut him off.

"You didn't hurt her did you."  
"Other than waking up her sex, no. But I think I did sort of. Hinata's just not letting me read her."

The brothers walked to the room and peeked in at the lightly snoring cutie with the covers pulled about her chin and face. Sasuke could see Itachi lightly blush. He grinned.

"You got it bad bro."  
Itachi looked at him with a failed attempt to hide his reddening blush. So he shoved Sasuke a bit before walking to the side of the bed.

"I just need to find out what to do from now. Everything is happening too fast. I can't figure out what to do next. I think the cherubs left for a bit because I'm not totally healed. But I, I can't think of anything right now except…her."

Sasuke watched his brother lean over and kiss Hinata on her head. He smiled.

"She's…what I've wanted for so long, but, we were thrown together. What's next? I have to find the demon that attacked me. I need to find out how to break the seal and most of all…I need to know…Just how to tell her she may be cursed."

Sasuke knew then…Itachi still wanted to tread carefully with his feelings and he knew that Hinata could become an easy target.

"Well…if you want my advice then here it is…Teach her everything she needs to know about you. Give her our family history. Train her to defend herself and then confess to her your love. After that you guys fuck until Armageddon."

Itachi's head whipped around blanched and surprised. Sasuke simply stood with a blank expression but a serious countenance. Itachi shook his head at his brother and they left to do some research.

Hinata simply smiled in her sleep as a hopeful and lustful dream played out in her mind.

_She looked about as the figure in the night eyed her from a distance. As she lay to sleep, Hinata felt the presence of another. Restless and nervous she got up and started to the kitchen. As she opened the door she was grabbed from behind and he chuckled._

_"Don't scare me like that."  
"Don't scare so easily."  
"We-we-well there are a lot of things that go bump in the night."_

_At that moment he pushed against her butt with his own...bump._

_"Unh..."  
"Nope...I'm not waiting this time."  
"Please...at least let me get a snack first. I'm hungry."  
"So am I."_

_He licked her left ear while his clawed fingers shifted her capris down. Hinata didn't struggle but moaned at the sensations she felt.  
"I want to taste you...first."_

_Her cheeks were as hot as her body as sure hands groped her sides and found her breast. She gripped the sides of the island as he ventured down her back to kiss her back cheeks._

_"Mmph."_

_"Yeah. Sweet."_

_Standing up he pulled down his kimono pants and she gasped from the feeling of his hard against her._

**_XXXXX_**

_"Oh Ita! Please…" She wined as he proceeded to slide in. Her stomach tightened along with her thighs and her hands gripped the sides of the island._

_"Ungh…baby…I am going to take you on a ride of all rides." He groaned as he began to thrust up to hear the clap of his flesh against hers. _

_Faster and faster he went as she winced in delight and groaned. Her bosom bounced roughly and she felt his muscular body against her own. Her eyes where shut tightly and when he bit into her neck her sex fisted his dick._

_"Oh Baby!: She clamored as they now allowed their bodies to dance in sexes chaotic rhythm, with orgasms lively tune. Their throats were hoarse and scratchy as his hands pinched and twisted her left nipple and the other hand gripped her wrist while pulling her arm behind her head. The one free breast flopped about while she tried to find some steadiness in holding the island until she heard…_

_"Now let's really fuck like heathens."_

**_XXXXXX_**

Hinata sat up ramrod straight in her bed with her body shivering from the orgasms of her wet dream. To have such a powerful feeling in her rest made her hug herself. She blocked out anything of that dream and prayed Itachi didn't see or connect to it.

_Oh my…wha-wha…I-I-I can't believe…Oh goodness….I'm wet._

Hopping out of the bed she tiptoed hurriedly to the hall peeking to see if anyone was there. She went to the bathroom and got a pack of Sasuke's Emergency Sleepover kits. He had about twenty four little bags with naughty things, but extra underclothes for his many female friends for the morning after in case he ripped up their undergarments.

_Good thing he's really freaky…_

Hurrying back to the bed she tried the sheet and was relieved that it was still dry. Lying down again she tried to think of anything else but him. Hours later she jumped up to get another kit.

XXXXX

The next day Itachi found himself wrestling more and more with himself than the cherubs, but things were going to get a little more complicated.

_I know this language and I've seen this painting. Where the hell is it though? I think it's in Greece in one of the ancient temples, but what is the figure on the left of his hand? This is so fucking frustrating._

_Don't get soo worked up. It will only lead to undue stress and tension._

He searched his study to only see the books and empty corridor. His eyes vollied from one side to the other as he rose to his feet and then he had his mental facepalm.

_Hina?_

_Yes?_

_How the hell are you doing that?_

_I don't know…_

He heard the door of the basement open and she walked in with her hands covered by long sleeves. The floral blouse had a wide collar and it was solid gray.

"You…uhm…want to talk?" She asked sheepishly.

"Sure. There's a lot we need to go over and this mental connection is definitely one of them. I can normally hear Sasuke clearly when he's far away, but you…I can hear you as if you were in the room. When did you get here?"  
"I got dropped off not too long ago. Sasuke said he would keep his phone ringer on. He was headed out to a date."  
"What! First thing in the damn morning! Has my brother no limits?"

Itachi turned from her with a rolling growl in his belly. Sasuke's comfortability with his sexual prowess was always perturbing to him.

"Well…you know he can be a hound." Hinata joked while coming down the stairs.

Itachi tried not to pout like a child, but he felt a soothing hand on his right shoulder.

"He's the least of our worries now. What will happen?"

Itachi looked up at her and she smiled right back at him. They blushed.

"Uhm, well I guess we talk about the normal stuff. Uh like our families and…"  
He paused when he noticed flickering lights about Hinata's head.

"I feel there's something else here. It's gentle but alarmed."  
"It's the cherubs. The soul they are guarding needs help."

She looked at him curiously.

"That's right…slayer of demons." She commented.  
"Yes…slave to the archangels."

The cherubs moved about and the little lights began to show multiple colors.

"I'm coming…" Itachi said standing to his feet.  
"No…you…you must wait and…you need more time to heal and…"  
"There's no helping it. I am fully healed thanks to you."

Drawing close to her he placed a kiss on her forehead, before sliding his lips along her face and placing another kiss to her right cheek. Her ear was his next target with a message.

"When I return we can try to talk some more."

The three little lights turned vibrant red. Looking up at them he grinned before pulling off the tee-shirt he had on and putting on a black mesh top. From a rack to the side he slid on his long blue coat, popping his collar up. Turning to give her a quick bow and a wink he walked into the shadows and disappeared. Hinata's heart sang out in sorrow for her mate leaving, since it yearned to have more of him after the kiss.

_I feel so fuzzy and giddy. Is that what it will be like having a…a…boyfriend? Hmm…is that what we are? Or am a an acquaintance…hmm…what is our relationship? We've had sex twice already and I don't even know what he does exactly and how does he disappear like that? _

Walking towards the shadow around the book shelf she inspected every inch trying to see how he vanished. In her mind she could hear clamoring and voices. She scanned the room but saw nothing. Her spirit felt troubled and she left the basement to go upstairs. As she walked she felt a brush of warm air and she turned in the direction.

"Who-who-who's there"

Turning around the sounds started to come from all directions and fear began to roll through her. The feeling of something touching her shoulder made her jerk around but nothing was there. The lights in the house flickered and she could hear one voice in her head clearly.

"She's not one of us."

Hinata kept turning around and finally armed herself with a knife.

"Te-Te-Tell me-who-who who's there or-or-or…"

The knife she had began to warm up. She looked at it and noticed the blade was heating up.

_What's going on?_

Then she heard laughter all around her that turned into screaming. A thing pleaded for its life and the slice of flesh made her hug herself. A sharp pain in her chest brought her to her knees. A stinging across her back made her cry out and she dropped the knife. Before she knew it, the sensation of something stabbing her in her legs made her scream and stretch out on the ground. Breathing heavily she curled up in a ball and noticed the blade was now facing her.

_What?_

More and more she could hear the turmoil of something in her mind. Her ears felt as if they would bleed from the high pitch screeching she began to cry as the pain she felt became unbearable.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Itachi snatched her up off the ground and shook her roughly.

"Speak to me! It's me Itachi!"

Gripping his shoulders as she seemed to come out of a trance of fear she screamed as if someone stabbed her suddenly and he embraced her tightly.

"Leave…her…alone!" The lion's roar broke one of the kitchen windows and the lights were blown out. The house shivered and Itachi's wings shot out from his back. Still mostly human he gave another growl and all became still.

Hinata pant in his arms clawing his back from utter fear and he held her until she felt secure. Moments later, Sasuke burst through the door.

"what the fuck was that?! Is she alright? What happened? Did they come for her?"

"Just give her a minute to speak. I think I know, but she'll have to calm down some first. She's pretty shaken up."

Leading Hinata to the couch, Itachi cradled her on his lap like a child. Her legs lay across his while she continued to hold his torso tightly and cry. It was almost twelve minutes and she began to let go.

"Hina…are you okay now" Itachi spoke softly.

She only nodded. Tear stained her face as red puffy eyes searched his for comfort. Again his soul stroked and embraced hers and she laid against him for security.

"You're going to have to speed up this info dump to her. I think she's more connected to you than you think."

"Yeah. I was fighting and every time I got hit I felt a pain from her."

"Think the demon you fought felt her presence?"

"I'm not sure. It was four of them so, possibly while I was fighting one may have sought out our connection, but that's worst than bad if it realizes I'm connected to a human."  
"Please don't talk as if I'm not here." She whispered.

"Sorry. I wanted you to just take the time to recover."

She stood up and straddled him. Sasuke along with Itachi were thrown off guard. Not speaking Hinata looked at Itachi and she could see there was a cut against his chest and she looked down to see his pants had holes in them. Ripping his shirt with borrowed strength revealed his injury. Sasuke felt his mouth water, as Itachi felt his manhood twitch.

Rubbing her hands together first she closed her eyes and placed them over the cut. Within seconds it was healed.

"Sit up." She spoke flatly.

He obeyed and she reached over his shoulders to heal the slash on his back. The brush of her bossom against his bare chest revved up his breathing. The sexual tension began to grow.

Now placing her hands along his thighs Itachi's body almost went limp. Except for one particular part. Sasuke sat in amazement.

"You-you healed him quick."

Hinata looked at her hands and looked at Sasuke with a growing blush and smile.

"Yeah…I-I-I did."  
Itachi knew his body was going to betray him so he politely thought to her…

_Now that I'm physically healed uhm…can I get another sort of healing?_  
"Ita!"

Hopping to her feet she covered her mouth with a giggle and hurried to the kitchen. Sasuke gave them a quizzical stare.

"You-you two talking through thoughts again?"

Itachi's head whipped around and he said.

"Hina!"

Her cheeks became burgundy almost as did the bridge of Itachi's nose. Sasuke became angry.

"Hey, I know three is a crowd, but under some circumstances it can be rather fun."  
"Sasuke!"

Itachi and Hinata yelled.

"I'm just saying."

The three proceeded to fix food, but in the Null Dimension…Four demons lay burning to death and as they returned to the ground an agent of greed appeared.

"Well, it would seem the demon slayers have an abomination now. That can't set well with heaven at all. Heh. I need to be able to have that gift. It's right for me to have since she was not given such a power. Healer of the damned. That's just not heard of."

Materializing from thin air were two small vipers.

"Watch and learn. Hide yourselves as best as you can. He's not to be taken lightly nor toyed with. I'm sure she will be closely guarded. Now…go."

The snakes disappeared and the agent of greed grinned from ear to ear as he looked up to the dark sky of the Null Dimension.

**Author's Note - Penny for your thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto characters.**

**Chapter – What do you want?**

While opening the door of the shop Hinata smiled at the reflection in the door.

_Wow…I really am dating someone. And he…he's not even mortal._

The door swung open and the smell of Pine Sol filled her nostrils.

"Well deli lets' get started. Today's going to be a great day!" She proclaimed.

She put the dough in the oven, sliced a couple of meats for the day and at 6:00 a.m. she received her first order. Around 9:00 her so called help came staggering in.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to report to work an hour ago." She said disappointedly.

"Sorry…I got wasted with my boyfriend and crashed. I-I-I'll be on time from now on…promise."  
"Well I'm sorry, but you have been late too often. I can't depend on you so today will be your final day of work."  
"Oh please Ms. Hyuga give me another chance I need this job or…"  
"I'm sorry but being prompt is key and I have had to turn away orders because it's only me here. You will just have to apply elsewhere."

The angry teen kicked the chair on her way out and slammed the door. Hinata hated to fire her, but Chelsea was costing her more than what she was worth. Even though she had soo much to do she always thought about how she could help Itachi discover the key to opening the puzzle box. The day was long but she looked forward to the afternoon, since tonight would be her first date…technically.

XXXXXXX

The cab drove up and Sasuke opened the door before she could reach for the knob.

"Man, you look amazing! How much research do you plan to do?" He smirked as she pushed him aside.

"I-I-I am not all that…br-br-bro." Covering her mouth as she spoke Hinata looked about before heading to the kitchen. From her bag she pulled out a huge jar of extra crunchy Jiffy.

"Oh so you guys are already bringing gifts? This relation got serious real quick." He joked.

"I mean you're bringing a guy peanut butter…some really freaky stuff can go down using condiments ya know."

Laughing hard enough to hold his stomach Sasuke watched Hinata turn another shade of dark peach before she tossed a spoon at him.

"Stop being…s-s-s-so nas-st-st-sty."

"This must be more like a date. Not only do you have a skirt short enough for me to see half your knee-caps, but your top is sliming and well you have your hair up in a nice little dancer bun. Sis, if bro wasn't talking to you I'd have to make a run for you myself." Stepping into her space he smiled proudly at her while she shyed away from his glare.

"Step back…bro." From the shadows the command came from a half formed demonic Itachi. Even though he was in human form his wings were out still.

"Cool down. She's all yours. Just remember I saw her first. No hanky panky either till you guys figure out why you can sense each other and stuff."

Sasuke's phone rang and he winked at them both and went to the bedroom to take his shower.

Silence turned the couples' heads and when their eyes met they blushed.

"So…how are you?" He said to keep things from feeling awkward.

"Oh…uhm…I-I-I'm good. And you?"  
"Fine."

He stood at one end of the island and she stood at the other. They had the bubbling feeling in their ribs as their hearts rejoiced at each others' presence.

"Well tonight's our night. I get to answer some questions and you get to answer some questions."

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers before willing her hands to stop.

"Uhm…yeah."  
_Why am I nervous? I normally can talk to him but I guess since it's the first time we set up an actual time to speak, and not just in small talk or in passing…Oh the realization of a first date…Stay calm and just talk._

"You look…really nice." He complimented swallowing louder than he wanted.

_Why the hell am _I_ nervous?! I got the fucking jitters just looking at her, but she's so cute._

"Th-th-Thank you. Uhm, well, you-you-you are uhm…half-dressed." Batting her eyes she tried not to state the obvious even though he had on a ripped tank top, she was looking more at the muscles she could see and the want in her mind. Itachi coughed.

"Oh, yeah. I should uhm take a shower. I just finished fighting and you look, really, really good."

_She looks hawt!…not like slutty hot, but more dressed up than normal hot and that hairstyle is adorable. She can pull of innocent yet sexy so well its' unbelievable. I gotta stay cool too. No pop-ups. We have a lot to discuss and I don't know if I'll be called again._

Sasuke left with a wave to the couple, and Itachi went down the hall. As the shower water ran, Hinata took a seat on the couch and sighed.

_Now, what do I ask first? What is he…no…I know what he is but how did he get this way?_

_I was born cursed._

She sat up and looked about. Then she rested back and closed her eyes.

_Okay…well, uhm what else should I ask. I mean, I can sense him now, and well what does that mean? Am I cursed also?_

_Possibly._

She opened her eyes, but she was still in the room by herself, but she heard the shower water stop.

_I-I-Itachi?_

_Guess, when we are really seeking out each other's truth, we read each others thoughts easily. Least, we are so bonded that it's instinctual now. Which in itself is sort of cool._

_Guess you're right. So how did you get well cursed?_

She turned to face the hallway when she saw him emerge from the bathroom. A towel wrapped about his waist and the rest of his deliciousness was sauted in water droplets. Her eyes widened and her thoughts became rather vocal. He turned to look down the hallway, to see her staring at him with an intensity that tickled his spirit. He blanched first then he grinned sheepishly only to hurry toward the basement.

"HI-Hi-Hina…uhm…heh…thanks. Uhm, ca-ca-calm down…I-I need to uhm get dressed and…well…I-I-I don't think I can do that sort of thing to you…least not yet…uhm…you-you need to cool down. And well I didn't know you could think of such things…and well those sorts of po-po-positions."

Hinata's hands clasped over her mouth since the thoughts she had running rapid were not only heard by him, but her want was strong enough he got the same visuals she played out. Erotic and daring was not what he saw in her, but the images she played were enough to have him retreat. Red faced, neck , ears and all.

Their minds and the house became silent, while embarrassment grinned.

When he came back up she covered her face with a pillow and tried to sink into the couch. Itachi blushed from the pure heartfelt feelings she had for him and he tugged at the pillow to look her in the face.

"Oh c'mon. I think this is one of the things we need to really talk about. How not to read each other so easily and well what besides, our desires trigger it. I mean I can't hear your every thought and I know you can't hear me either."

Sitting beside her now with one arm resting on the back of the couch and the other still trying to pull the pillow down, his warm black orbs awaited a glimpse of hers. Finally she put the pillow down making sure she didn't look at him.

"Well, beautiful what are your, uhm…thoughts." He tried not to laugh. She tried to knock him in the head with the pillow to which he easily stopped.

"Oh…th-th-that's not…funny." Her blush was receding slowly.

"Heh. I know. That's why is tremendously flattering."

They both took a deep sigh finally letting their eyes meet and in doing so their souls kissed.

"Uhm. I-I-I think we get connected when we think of nothing but each other."

"Okay."

"But I want to know how I'm able to feel your pain now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the other day, I felt your injuries. That's why I knew what to heal, and a part of me sort of becomes all business when I know you are hurt. I feel a boost of strength."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I let you feed from me after you woke up the first time, I felt that I was speaking but I wasn't speaking. That same strength over came me and well, I was able to endure you taking so much of my blood. Oh and by the way…I get so weak but it's not enough to really harm me. I've been eating more and more and I've been craving meat. I love the taste of almonds now also. That's weird. Oh and Itachi how is it that you bring your wings in and out that too is a mystery and where do they go like now, where are they? And how do…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hina wait…Let me answer one before you ask another."

He smiled at her enthusiasm and she bowed her head apologetically since she was on a roll.

"Well since our souls are connected I think you're drawing your strength at times from me or well from heaven or hell. I need to look at that more closely, but I also think well maybe your feelings for me are uhm more than just a friend."

Silence befell the couple since their souls knew they were in love…they just hadn't wrapped their heads about it yet. They shifted on the couch and Itachi continued.

"Uhm, well, now with the blood thing, I crave your blood. I have had others, but there's nothing like yours around. When I can't have fresh blood I feed on peanut butter. Don't ask why but it really does make me feel better."

"Oh, wait."  
She said scooting off the couch and hurrying to the kitchen.

"I got something for you."  
When she took the jar out of the cabinet he grinned.

"Heh…that's my favorite. Did you pick my brain much for this?"  
"Oh, uh no, I just remember when I saw you you always ate peanut butter and…well."  
"You're most observant and that shows you-you really care about me."

Now standing together with their hands on the jar of Jiffy, Hinata looked up at him and Itachi looked down at her.

"Well, Itachi, even though we uhm, we-we-well, are going through a lot, I feel even before our souls got together that well I…I always liked you and uhm."  
She bowed her head when she noticed he started to blush.

Lifting her chin up to bring her eyes up to his he said...

"Hinata…I know now, that you are going to be the soul I've been waiting on to complete the void in my heart. You risked so much for me and all this time, I felt that I needed to protect you from myself when in fact, I needed you to make me whole again. I want to thank you for all that you've done but I also want to tell you that…."

He closed the gap between their faces letting his nose slide against hers and his bottom lip graze her top lip before saying…

"I…love…you."

The couple engaged in a slow purposeful kiss when they felt the tremble in their cores and Itachi changed instantly into his demon nature.

With his wings arched back and his claws out the fabric of space in front of them by the door opened and all they heard before there was a huge explosion was…

"Rasengan!"

**Author's Note: This is posted early because I'm going to get slammed this week. So leave me love. Oh and I'm almost at the end of this book. HOORAAYYY! I got some research to do because of what i just typed and a couple of loose ends, I had to re-read the first book to make sure I told you guys a couple of things. Thanks for the support from all! I had so many hits last month I almost cried so thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto characters.**

**Chapter Nine – Voo Doo Magic**

"Take cover!" Itachi yelled to Hinata as she ducked behind the island. Itachi with his instinctual gift simply uttered the command to pull the Null Dimension into the real world and they became a part of a bloody battle.

Though they were still in the kitchen, the battleground was there also. The three demon slayers were ambushed and were on the pursuit of class "B" demons. The fact they broke into Itachi's portion of the world was a huge mistake by all.

The house except the island was replaced by a wasteland in the Null Dimension. The ball of energy that almost hit Itachi exploded on impact on a black tree. In front of him. Five demons were attacking the blonde, blue eyed slayer, to the left three were attacking another slayer. Itachi turned to look behind him when he noticed there was a slayer being carried into the heavens while trying to fight off four.

"Gawd damn it!" Itachi roared. The sky shivered from the voice of power that was now present. The demon carrying the slayer in the sky, let him go and the others that were fighting stopped to see the half-human half-demon formed man that stood by a kitchen island. Hinata peeked over the edge.

"Who the hell is that?" One of the demons said.  
"He's a slayer too, get em!" Two demons attacking the blonde and one attacking the pink haired slayer turned on Itachi and before they could get within three feet they were hacked into multiple pieces and were burning with Ameratsu's flame. No one really saw him move.

"What da fuck!" Yelled Kiba.  
The other demons hissed in anger and they all charged Itachi. Still in his half-human form, Itachi crouched like a tiger bearing his fangs and claws and one by one he cut them down like tissue paper, burning them as he went. The slayers stood in amazement.

"Gawd…damn…." Whispered Naruto as he blinked.

Itachi looked around at them and in a couple of signs the Null Dimension rumbled. In a blink all were standing in the house. Hinata was still crouched behind the island.

"Wha-who-…" Naruto started to say.  
"I am the slayer known as Uchiha Itachi and your're intruding on my domain. Leave…now."

With a monotone command Itachi stood with his wings still out, sharingan armed but god-like in his human form.

Naruto looked at Kiba who looked at Sakura who simply fainted from her injuries.

"Sakura!" They yelled and ran to her aid. Hinata immediately hopped up to help.  
"No…don't." Itachi commanded blocking her path.

"Itachi, she's badly injured, I can heal her."  
"No…we don't know what will happen if you do and she is very dangerous like the others."  
Naruto and Kiba cast a glare of distrust at Itachi but a painful moan from their fallen comrade took their attention.  
"Itachi, I can heal her. Move."  
Hinata looked at him with a confidence he'd seen before. At least his demonic side.  
"Hinata please. We can't risk something happening to you. We haven't even had time together to try and figure things out."  
"There's no time. I can sense her pain and my soul aches for her. Don't you feel it?"  
Placing her hand on his wrist his eyes widened with the sensation of his flesh burning.

Hinata side stepped him and knelt down at Sakura's side. Kiba and Naruto watched her suspiciously.

"Please I can help. Prop her up on her side so I can get to her back." Naruto did so and Hinata let her hands move over the wound. Using her technique she was able to close the gap but she realized that Sakura had a hefty dose of venom in her as well, that was shutting down some of her organs.

"Itachi…I need you. Well I need you to suck her blood."  
"The hell I will." He snarled, while folding his arms defiantly.

All were stunned.

"Itachi, there's no time to squabble about this…I can't heal her effectively if the poison is still there. Please…help her."  
"She is my enemy. She will either die here or by my hands later."  
Standing to her feet Hinata took an aggressive stance. Her fist were balled tightly and her eyes stared into the molting crimson baths.

"You will help me…or-or-or…"  
Itachi's fangs grew down quickly and he stepped into her space staring her down while a monstrous growl rumbled from his gut.

"Or…what…" He hissed.

Hinata's expression softened and his countenance cracked in an instant. Shoving her to the side he knelt down and held Sakura in his arms. One huge bite to her neck, uncaring at the sound made from the breaking skin, Itachi sucked roughly and finished almost within seconds. He didn't bother to heal her.

"There…" He said wiping his mouth and leaning against the island like a spoilt brat.

Hinata returned to finish and soon Sakura was totally healed.

"That-that is amazing! I didn't know there was a healer of the slayers. Why didn't the angels say something sooner. You know how long it normally takes to heal up from cuts and shit like that? Almost two weeks. With the poison, it wouldve' been closer to a freaking month." Commented Kiba as Sakura moaned.

"I don't get it. You're a human. How can you even see us? How are we in real time? And who the hell are you? I've never met someone as bad-ass as you and I've been around for at least fifty years or so."

Naruto looked at Itachi in complete aw. Kiba's ears perked up for Itachi's reply when they noticed Sakura was now trying to sit up. Itachi eyed her cautiously.

"Sakura..are you okay now?"  
"Mmm…yeah. My head hurts but…" When she made eye contact with Itachi she hopped to her feet ready to fight. Kiba and Naruto blocked her.

"What are you doing morons! He's my target!"

Hinata watched Itachi and the sizzle in her core was the same as, when he was about to fight.

"No! Please…no more fighting. We all must come together to find out more answers."

She stood in front of Itachi. He quirked an eyebrow.

_What the hell are you doing? You can't take her on. Besides, you're a human._

_I don't care. I'm not letting anyone harm you but I'm not letting you go all beast crazy either before we find some answers. We need to listen instead of fighting. Discuss and review, instead of reacting and demanding._

_Hinata…she is a slayer…I'm still a demon…she's here because the angels want me to…release your soul._

Hinata turned to look at him as if he grew another head.

"What?"

"I said he's my target dipshits! He was the one I was trying to track when you two bafoons got in my way!"  
"Well we were only trying to help and besides, we were ambushed just like you." Explained Kiba.

"Ambushed? Itachi you were ambushed also right?" Hinata asked.

Itachi rolled his eyes at the slayers and sighed deeply.

_Please…try to put your aggression aside. I need to know how to help you. This is a great way to do that._

She reached her hand out to stroke his left cheek. His wings went limp. His mouth tingled for a taste of her and his instincts took over. Ready arms swooped about her waist and he lunged at her mouth. Pulling her up into his body, his wings curved as he swept his tongue inside her mouth, purposely poking at the sides of her inner cheek. The open and closed kiss sent shivers within Hinata's womanhood, and tingled Itachi's back. Turning his head to the left he dipped engulfed her mouth with his own licking at her teeth and gums, and savoring the taste of her palate. Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto grew hot in a flash blush. Rather confused as to why they had to see such a thing.

_Fine…your way now…but we definintely… have to talk._

Pulling from her mouth, Hinata swallowed as she tried to focus on the four faces of Itachi she saw. Her eyes were all over the place and her brain was registering erotica only.

_What….an….awesome….ki-ki-ki-ssssser._

"Uhm…if you're here to slay him…you must plan to do an exorcism, because her soul is rather willing." Said Naruto.

"Yeah. She's not being tormented or manipulated. But how is she able to see and hear us?

Questioned Kiba.

"Listen, because I hate repeating myself. I am yes, a slayer like you and yes, I am a demon. Hinata willfully gave up a part of her soul to heal and protect my dying soul. She and I are now connected. However, we're not sure what that will intel because we're just getting to know, uhm each other."

The memory of them having sex seemed odd with the phrase, '…getting to know each other.'  
"The hell you are." Kiba said with a smirk. " I can detect you all over her body and I figure you've been a lot closer than just touching souls." His comment made Itachi growl and Hinata's cheek s turn rosy.

"Be that as it may, I was told to kill you. But I-I can't do that since I know that the possession of her soul is not engineered to take it, but to partner with it. You have feelings for her, that are not all carnal. There's a deeper emotion there that is genuine and pure." Sakura said.

"Yeah, well, that's the truth, but I need to know why you guys broke into my realm?" Itachi gave a snarl before folding his arms about his chest.  
"We actually didn't. I think the demons were combining energy and just tearing through any realm they could so we could chase them. When they do this it leaves somewhat of a trail, so others can follow. That's why the others popped up outta no where and we weren't prepared." Said Naruto looking at a cut on his arm.

"Oh, that looks really bad." Hinata immediately walked over and healed it.

"That's so fucking awesome! We normally can't heal that fast."  
"Well, I'm glad I could help you out." She smiled.

"Hey do you mind helping me too?" Asked Kiba taking off his shirt. He had scratches and bruises all over his torso and Naruto joined in.

"Oh yeah, ,well I got some more and there's a cut on my leg and …"

Naruto and Kiba began to roll up their pants legs and take off their gear searching for cuts and wounds they had as Hinata and Sakura noticed the ever growing anger of Itachi.

"She's not healing you asses!" His voice thundered and they jumped behind Sakura pushing her forward slightly.

"Why not? I'm a healer and…"  
"I said no!"

With his wings perched higher and his demon nature prominent he pulled her behind him and stalked toward the trio.

"You have enough answers now leave this place while your still able."

The command came from a flared nostriled, blistering red orbed, pretty pissed off boyfriend demon.  
"No!"

Hinata tried to shove him to the side, but he stood firm like an oak.

"Unh…I am not your pet! I am not your slave! I am a healer and if there's an injury I will heal them! I will not let my blessing be kept a secret when it can help so many."

She tried to go around him only to find he spread his wings out to block her while still standing with his arms folded tightly.

"I will not permit it! We don't know everything about your gift."  
"Well we can learn as we go. Now move it! There are souls in need and these slayers can do that more effectively if they are not hurt."

She stepped back from the stubborn demon concentrating her mind and chakra to the palms of her hand. They glowed brightly. Gently she tapped the top of his shoulder.

"UNH!" He winced as the pain surged through his arm and Hinata stepped back from surprise.

"How…what? Did you just shock me?" He asked growing more irritated.  
"I wi-wi-will do wha-wha-what I can for an-an-anyone in need." Determined to show him she meant business she clutched her fist again and tried to stand tall and brave.

The trio watched not sure what to do. They felt a huge amount of pressure. The air became thick and the temperature began to rise. The windows sweat profusely and droplets of perspiration began to appear on everyone except Itachi. His became steam that left his pores as the beast began to raise it's head. Hinata stood firm, though nervous, her will to help was unbreakable. Itachi's face was twisted in an perturbed knot with his fangs longer than normal and his lips rolling somewhat like a pitbull.

"Okay…since you don't care about _my_ feelings on this….help the bastards."

The boom from his growl made them all grab their ears and the floor shake. Storming pass her he slammed the door of the basement breaking it into multiple pieces.

Hinata and the trio stood in their space for a couple of moments until Kiba finally broke the silence.

"Uhm…well…can I get a band-aid instead?"

**Author's Note: Yes, sooner than later because I have writer's block. This book is coming to an end and well pressure makes me think better. Later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto.**

**MATURE MATERIAL AND SOME STRANGENESS, LOOK FOR THE BOLDED X IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE SEX. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter Ten - Sinister Sex**

Sasuke walked into the house, tired from a long day at work and noticed the broken doorway to the basement.

_What the hell?_

Cautiously he searched for anyone that may have been around. The house was empty. He noticed on the desk downstairs, the puzzle box lay on it's side and Itachi had some notes scribbled messily.

_Wonder what's been going on? Hinata didn't go to work. The shop is closed..._

He closed his eyes to scan the realm for his brothers' presence and felt nothing.

_Oh well, guess he's at work. _Picking up the phone he dialed another lover and made plans for a night cap.

However late, that evening there was one soul tormented by pain.

XXXXXXX

Hinata sniffed and puffed as she sat on her bed with her tissue box. After healing the slayers she went looking for Itachi but he wasn't there. She tried to find him in thought but again she had no connection. It was as if their bond was broken.

_I don't know what to do now. He was so mad at me. I can't let him intimidate me, but I have to be understanding to his wishes also. This hurts not to feel him. My heart is in pain and I can't stop crying._

It was going on nine o'clock. Hinata hadn't eaten. She just couldn't get over the way she felt. Depression was her happy companion.

_If only I had not healed those slayers. Maybe that was it….Maybe my gift is limited somehow…_

She looked at her palms.

_Maybe I was supposed to wait or something…I don't know. I'm so sorry, I didn't listen to him. And that shock was not meant to hurt, but I don't know what I was thinking then. It's not like me to be so bold and….Oh Ita….I miss you….please forgive me…_

_Only… if you forgive me first…._

Water drenched lavender pearl orbs volleyed quickly to find the keeper of the soft baritone voice. In the corner of her bedroom by her dresser a figure became more visible as half-lid red eyes stayed close to the ground. Ashamed to look in her direction.

"Oh Itachi!" She called as she jumped off the bed and ran to his ready arms. She buried her face in the middle of his chest while tears rolled down her cheeks. He held her as close as he could with the feeling of remorse weighing down on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry…Hina."  
"No, I'm sorry. I sh-sh-should've listened."  
"No…I was wrong to try and make you do my will…"  
"It's o-o-okay. I felt your reason and your uncertainty for what could happen along with your pure concern for me. I don't know what came over me. That's why I blame myself."

They hugged a little while before breaking apart.

"Listen…I really don't know about us as a couple but I need to do like Sasuke said and teach you what I know. If the slayers are correct about the demons leaving trails as they go from portal to portal, then Tae-sho maybe able to follow me here.  
"Tae-sho?"  
"Yeah….the demon that almost killed me."

She hugged him again as she remembered how he looked on the floor just the other week. Broken. Bleeding. Good as dead.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." He said kissing the crown of her head. Her fingers spread wide to feel as much of his back as she could, basking in the security that came from his soul. The smell of her shampoo with the euphoria of her presence made him sigh in contentment. Their souls embraced tightly. Pulling back she looked up into ink ponds of love which made her cheeks rosy.

When she turned around she felt strong arms curl about her waist as his face slid right beside hers. Cheek to cheek, before lips to lips. Playful pecks caused her to giggle and Itachi to harden.

_Oh shit…I feel so weak in the knees right now. I want to talk, but I want her soo badly...The forgiveness we have for each other is great. I never knew how great saying sorry could make you feel. Nor how horny her forgiveness can make me…_

_I-I-I have fr-fr-fresh bed sh-she-sheets if you wanna…uhm…re-re-rest o-o-or a-a-apologize again._

He tilt his head to the left, to catch a glimpse of her expression that told what he sensed in her spirit. She was horny also.

"Well…I was hoping to uhm work off some tension…and…uhm ask for forgiveness so we are on the same page seems like."

The blush across the bridge of his nose gradually spread to his cheeks as they realized they faced the bed. Hinata turned all the way around to receive a deep passionate kiss from her hunky beau and as they heated up, she sat down on the mattress while he crawled on top of her. Slowly they pulled articles of clothing off until they were left with undergarments and a question.

"Uh-uh-uhm…wh-why-why do you change when we uh-uh-uhm have...we-we-well ya know."

Still somewhat shy to be totally open, Hinata bit her bottom lip while Itachi hovered over her on his hands and knees. A feeling of shame and disgust washed through him and he frowned.

"It…it's a part of the punishment of my people. I am from a line that dates back to before the great prophet that set the Gentiles free. My ancestor was given a pardon and a blessing when he was attacked, but he used his gift for evil and added to the curse that was already upon us. Since the demon in me was basically dormant until…until…"

He paused and hopped up to his feet. The memory of Akayo when he first bit her haunted him often. Itachi hugged himself as the memories washed through his mind like a rapid creek of sorrow. The sounds and smells of the moment he lost his virginity were stained with the vile act of rape. Hinata hugged him from behind.

"I-I-I-m…..so….sorry."

The moment was solemn and neither desired nothing more than to be held now.

"I'm sorry. I'm killing our buzz." He whispered.

"No. You need to get all of this off your chest."

She walked to her closet to get a robe and he sat on the bed. Taking a seat beside him she rubbed his back slowly and he sighed.

"No one knows the torment I feel for such a thing. I can never have sex in my human form. It was told to me by the archangel. I have to deal with the innate fear of the unknown that haunts most humans. You are the only human to see me in full demonic form and also you have seen me use my power and still you haven't gone crazy. My…my friend Rin…She…she…"

A brow stitched in pain looked away from eyes that lingered for the change of his countenance while her ears were perched on his every word. Then her mind found the memory that he tried to suppress. Tears filled up in his eyes before he could fight the stinging water back as Hinata gripped her chest from the expression of horror that she could see in Rin's eyes when Itachi showed her his demonic eyes alone.

The screams of the young lady made Hinata hold her ears and Itachi place his face in the palms of his hands. The struggle he had to convince Rin he would not harm her, but felt she should know what he was because he trusted her. Hinata stood to her feet crying along with him as the images of the fight led him to try and chase Rin out the door only to be stopped by Sasuke who told him to go into hiding. The time was in the 1930's and anyone figured to be crazy was taken to an asylum.

Their hearts pounded as the sounds of Rin screaming echoed louder and louder. Itachi stood to his feet and stormed over to the window, slamming his fist against the wall, while the image of Rin's corpse materialized in his thoughts. Hinata fell to her knees as she could see and smell the blood and burning flesh of the twenty year old.

Rin left a note on her bed at the asylum that the red eyed demon would kill her if she didn't release her soul. She had to be free. Rin had slashed her wrist deeply, tied a double knot into her gown and hung herself using the piping in her room, but not before setting herself on fire, using a lighter she lifted off of one of the guards.

The couple sobbed in unison. Their hearts outstretched for each other.

"I…I promised…I'd never…let…someone I love…die…like that." Itachi croaked while wiping his face. He let his forehead rest against the wall; reluctant to turn around.

Hinata was crouched on the floor, replaying the horrible events in her mind, until she looked up at his back.

_I…won't die like that…_

Standing to her feet, she hugged him, leaving sweet kisses between his shoulders. Her fingers spread over his muscular stomach and rubbed up and down his chest. It calmed him immediately. Hinata let her nose slide down his back midway and she slid her cheek back up to his shoulders going up on her tip-toes, like a kitten. Itachi inhaled ragidly and layed his cheek against the wall. For a moment she pulled away and his eyes opened when her heady scent crawled up his nostrils and her perky teats touched his back.

_Oh…Hina…_

Turning around faster than she realized they were on the floor and her legs were already cocked up on his shoulders. The cool wood floor made her breath hitch and his fiery reds, made her blush.

"Wha-wha-wow…you're fast!"

His response was a deep throat kiss. His right hand held the back of her neck, while his fingers played in her hair as their faces turned about to play tongue tag. Lowering down so his weight rested on his right elbow he let the left hand explore her body. HInata's hands dug into his flesh.

**XXXXX**

As he pinched and twisted her boob, her toes pointed rubbing her heels along his buttocks. She felt warm liquid against her abdomen and figured he was holding back, since his manhood was harder than she remembered.

_Go-go-go head…_

_You bring me in._

Itachi placed his hands underneath her shoulders to keep her from being totally on the floor. Hinata slid her hands down to grip him. His mouth went lax and his eyes rolled. Wings of power arched up to the heavens, as she rocked her hips up to sheath him.

"Mmmm…." Hinata moaned from her nose.

Halfway in, her body squeezed him and she groaned. She let loose of him to dig her fingers into his oblique's and let her fingers drag across and up his back towards his wings, before scratching him deeply down to his waist. His growl was a deep belly purr like a tiger. He pushed further.

"Ung…Ita! Mmm…unh." She squealed as her back raised up and her body pulled him in, tugging him more than he had to push. Her sex became greedy for him. It had to keep sucking him in deeper.

_Holy fuck! Unh!_

Before he could start he noticed she whipped her head from left to right. Her thighs tightened against his sides and her breathing became erratic. With the palpitating rhythm of a tap dancer, Hinata moaned while her hands became wild gripping his skin and she jerked her hips up and down forcibly. Itachi swerved his hips to match her pushes but about the fifth pump, Hinata drenched him with her body's essence and he felt his heart roll up to his throat.

"Oh! Itachi! Ita! Unh…Oh…mmph!" She called loudly as her caverns seized repeatedly delighting her sexual appetite and boiling his passion to it's point.

_She…she…she's coming…I…I didn't even really do…much to…please her body…ung_

His mind was swept clear as the bundle of energy beneath latched onto his neck biting him as hard as she could.

"Sweet Jesus!"

He clamored as the sensation electrified his nerves and set his soul a blaze. The aftershocks of her love spasms set off a rumble of readiness in his loins that caused him to lay on top of Hinata placing his weight on both elbows while his hips ground, into her pelvis making their bodies clap loudly to loves quick step beat. She stayed on her attack of his neck while he maintained a steady speed of intercourse that changed from pumping, to floor rowing, to hard pushes and finally the coming. He raised up on his knees some while she shot up on her palms. Itachi pushed his phallus as deep as she could take it as he fired round after round of his seed. HInata simply trembled from the force.

**XXXXX**

Lying down upon her, their navels snuggled, while he covered her face in kisses and she wrapped her arms about his torso in sheer gratitude.

The lovers stayed on the floor panting for a long while, speaking sweet nothings in each other's ears, before fatigue weakened his wings and they lay flat against him, and she found it hard to keep her eyes open. Slumber took them the rest of the moments to a place of peace and recovery as they slept on the floor under the light of the peaking moon.

Later on,

Itachi stroked Hinata's hair away from her face to get a clear look at his love later during the night.

_I am so blessed to be with such a woman. Momma would be proud._

He smiled to himself and gave her a kiss on the forehead. When she giggled he pulled back to see her darkening peach cheeks.

"Didn't mean to wake you."  
"It's okay."

They snuggled together in a hug, lying in each other's arms rather happy to just have time to enjoy each other's embrace.

"What was your mom like, if you don't mind me asking." Said Hinata as they shifted under the sheets.

"Mom was a very strong woman. She is well, she was the one with the bloodline curse of the demon seal."  
"Oh…if you don't want to talk…"  
"No, I need to tell you."

He sat up to rest his back against the bed-frame and Hinata leaned into his chest with her left shoulder while holding him still. Her legs were over his lap. She was wrapped up in the sheet mostly.

"Well, our family is of a long line of people who were cursed when the Great God made his people. We are said to be the children of Caine, but there's still some discrepancies, but anyway…Mom was vibrant and loving in her youth but she had a temper. It got the best of her when she found out that her father was part demon. The people in the village she came from, used to torment him and often threatened his life."

"When she was seven she saw a man shoot an arrow into her father's neck and in her mind she thought it had killed him. He was okay, but hurt, and she ran out of the house to hunt the man down. When she found him she was so mad, she grabbed one of his arrows and stabbed him in revenge for her father. Well, the way the seal works is you can't spill innocent blood. Because blood is sacred and without it nothing can live. Don't ask me why slugs live with no blood." He said with a slight chuckle.

"At any rate, the act angered the archangels and the seal was affixed to mom and she became bound as a child to the work of the angels. Many years had passed and since she was also damned because another ancestor raped a woman in a drunken state she was cursed to only be able to show her demonic side during sexual arousal. This of course can pose an issue and well years passed on and mom was fine with being lonely until she met my dad."

"Oh, was it love at first sight?" Hinata asked while listening.

"Not exactly. Mom was hard to get along with and played hard to get because she knew any child born to her had the potential to either die or be born a demon, until finally my dad, Fugaku, stated to her that he loved her and wanted to know everything about her. Well, she figured he'd curse her when he saw her true form and run but when she showed him her demonic side he simply said…'Well, guess our relationship will never be dull.'

" Mom was not prepared for it and their love grew from there. Being with mom and well of course being bitten by a demon, dad developed special powers and all and they both learned how to use their gifts for good, but mom still had the anger issues. She would kill robbers in rage, seek out criminals whether the angels asked or not, and even went as far as destroying impure ministers. Well that didn't set well with the archangels again and she was punished with the seal of obedience. She was not to kill anything unless provoked because she was changing the life span of others without permission. She broke the seal and it caused me to become cursed. I was already cursed when she smote a minister and she killed his guardian angel in the process. Mom was a piece of work in her demonic form, which is really dangerous."

"So, can you ever be freed from this or will it be with you for all eternity?"  
"Well that's why there's the box. The archangels I guess figured I'd been working so hard to keep the generations of the Uchiha's safe they gave it to me when I turned eighty-three and…"  
"Eighty-three!"

"Yeah…what, you think I'm actually young? I've been around for ages and well, the work of a slayer is timeless, thus my working out of the ancient books and learning the ancient ways that so many don't practice now. If it wasn't for my curse I'd been dead a long time ago. I'm actually only alive due to my seal."

She watched him in aw and smiled. Then he blushed brightly.

"No…you're not actually having sex with an old man….just a well seasoned one."

"Oh you read my thoughts."

With a playful jab she giggled and he hugged her tightly. A couple of moments passed and her eyes went wide and she thought…

_Itachi…..I-I-I don't know about that…_

Blushing a deeper hue of red he scooted to the side of the bed from her.

"Oh..uhm…so-so-sorry, I uhm…was just wondering…"

He avoided eye contact and the both of them seemed to just realize, they were in bed naked. Silence began to blush until he spoke.

"You…well…want to…uhm..tr-tr-tr-try it?"  
Hinata whipped her head about with eyes of lust twinkling in the spotty light of the moon's beams.

"Uh…o-o-okay."

Shifting over to the center of the bed itachi made sure the covers were over his lower half and he looked to the left so not to make Hinata feel awkward as she sat on his lap. At the touch of her hand on his thigh he exhaled raggedly and felt warmth tickle his spirit.

Hinata positioned herself with her hands resting on his shoulders and her weight on his legs.

_Look at me…_

He turned with rosy cheeks to look at his souls mate. The beautiful glow on her face made him change almost instantly. Itachi sat up some as his wings spread and Hinata felt her body wake up as she felt her soul stirring.

_You're…gorgeous…_

_Thank you….You're handsome…_

She leaned forward and he captured her bottom lip only.

_You're naughty…_she thought.

_Heh…you're kinky….._

**XXXXXXX**

She tried to pull from his mouth but by that time the fore play had gotten the best of him and he opened his mouth to take in all of her. His right hand gripped the back of her neck and head keeping her close while the other hand found fun in fondling her breast. His fingers tweeked her tits and find their way between her legs to give her bud a couple of a flicks before he entered.

"Mmph!" She squeaked at the sensations her bud was experiencing.

_I'll come in this time._

Pushing her back so he could line up his hard, Itachi brought her forward slowly as she shifted her weight to her knees to help sheath him. The entering phallus felt awkward to her and the angle was different but he took her by the buttocks as his head got in enough and pulled her on. They both stopped kissing to inhale roughly before Hinata almost hurt herself moving about.

"Ungh…mmph…." He groaned as they got situated from, some pain, awkward shifting, but mostly the amazing feeling of her body gripping and twisting him.

"Itachi….you-you-you are…"

Her sentence would never be finished as she leaned back on her hands to let her body row on top of his lap. Itachi held onto her hips to help steady her body, with a rhythm she could get into. Within moments the bed creaked softly with a love making melody from their panting; music to the couples ears. The room filled gradually with a more urgent squeak from the bed and the couple tried to keep the position and the rhythm, but their sex could not be contained as the new position solicited more enjoyment for them and before they knew it they were again caught up in a wild ride. Realizing they were used to their normal pushes, their bodies needed more stimulation, and the orgasms that ignited within them were enough to make them both call out in loud, lude, language.

**XXXXXXX**

Hinata collapsed onto Itachi's chest, tired, happy, and most satisfied, and all he could do was rest his head on the wall – exhausted, yet joyful.

_I….think….that….was…another….good position…_

He thought, while they snuggled a little, kissed a little and fell asleep with hopes of more after they woke up,

**Author's Note; Yeah the chapters are longer so sorry for those who liked the shorter stuff, but the info is needed to tell you about the upcoming chapters. For you my muse! (: Yes, there is a lemon in the next for those who like the fact the couple is doing their thing and then we take a break. LOL! They are horny lil devils tho, aint daye...LOL! Have a great weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto.**

**MATURE MATERIAL AND SOME STRANGENESS, LOOK FOR THE BOLDED X IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE SEX. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter Twelve – Trained to Kill**

Tae-sho slapped the slayer roughly and in one final blow stomped her face into the ground. With a couple of signs the body was eaten by hell fire and the beast roared in bittersweet victory. From the left of the beast, a thin frail creature float over and replied.

"My, my, what a shame. I really wanted to have her golden wings. They were so beautiful."

Tae-sho rolled his eyes at the thing which looked like a dehydrated Yoda.

"What do you want…Greed?"  
"It's said that you are hunting a slayer of unimaginable strength."

Turning with only one arm on his right side, to smash Greed's face in Tae-sho let out a couple of fireballs as well.

"Now, now…" Greed said materializing behind Tae-sho with his long thin arms crossed.

"Where is he! I will kill the Uchiha bastard! He has rendered me armless!" The beast lifted two arms while pieces of the other arms still hung lifelessly. One of Tae-sho's hands was missing two fingers. He was also still unable to use the eye Itachi punched which left him with a patch.

"I'm not sure." Greed lied. "But I think you should reconsider fighting him so soon. It is said he is now accompanied by a healer."  
"I don't give a fuck."  
"You should. He fancies her."

Tae-sho's ears perked up.

"I heard she is able to also heal other slayers, course demons lie all the time and no one has confirmed such a gift, but think of it. If she can heal slayers, she may be able to get your arms back and more."

"Well, that's all swell and dandy, but you forget she's with the fucker." Tae-sho growled.  
"Yes, yes, getting her will not be easy, but I'm sure a son of Satan is capable of outwitting such a warrior for the angels."  
"He's not your regular slayer Greed. He's stronger than the other's and he also has gifts from the archangels."  
"Then ask for help from your father and…"  
"Satan? He doesn't even know of my existence. And what kind of pussy asks for help!" Gripping Greed by the throat Tae-sho growled at him causing the air around them to grow heavy with tension and anger.

"I will train to heal my injuries and continue to hunt the slayer bitch! When I meet him I will not only kill him, but I will take his healing pet as my most valuable prize. I will not be defeated again by no one and he and I have a score to settle. I won't underestimate him again, but he will not see me take it so easy on him in the beginning. Our battle is personal now."  
Throwing the choking Greed to the ground Tae-sho proceeded to walk into another portal.

"We-we-well, wait…Why don't you find his realm first…"  
"I don't know where it is asshole, like I said, but someone with his strength won't be hard to find."

Tae-sho disappeared and Greed grew anxious.

_If he finds him first he will kill the healer. I need to buy some time to put my plan in place if I want to have her gift. It must be mine and mine alone. But first I need to find them again. I guess the slayer realized he's been allowing too much of his aura to leak. The seal on his realm must have a crack in it. But he hasn't been there as much as he used to._

Two vipers appeared beside him.

"Go…learn more. Stay hidden."

They slithered away to observe from the house next door to Itachi and Sasuke's home. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi inhaled rolling to his left to cuddle with his love, when his arm hit cool sheets. His eyes sprung wide.

_Wha…_.

Searching about he rolled slowly to his hands and knees. His spirit felt anxious and he frowned.

_What's wrong?_

The room was still but he could hear nervous keystrokes from a frantic hand. Her thoughts were spinning with ingredients and measurements, there was no way, Hinata could hear him.

Standing up and wrapping the sheet about his waist he walked outside her bedroom noticing it was daylight. Cautiously he walked up the hall until he found her at a desk with her back to the door working feverishly on something.

_She is really upset. I wonder what's wrong? She's so mad and anxious she can't even hear me. _

"Hina?"

He said and she continued to blurt out random flowers and dates and numbers. Itachi called to her a little louder.

"Hina…"  
"Oh!" She said abruptly, almost jumping out of the seat. Spinning around the rolling chair she nearly tipped over, yet sturdy hands were there to secure the chair and hold it's occupant.

"Oh-I-I-I'm so sorry…I have to finish this…I am going to be in so much trouble…Oh…"  
Turning back to her work she began speaking random facts again and trying to type it down while also flipping through a book for pictures of flowers.

"Hey…Hina…slow down. You're over stressing and well I've been calling your thoughts and their a jumbled mess right now."

"I'm sorry Ita, but this has to be done. I've been so uhm, well..,occupied, I forgot about my sensei coming on Friday and this has to be done. Research, dates, hypothesis, studies, and none of it is ready or compiled or just….Oh…."

Fighting back tears of disappointment for not taking care of it earlier she let a couple of tears fall before wiping her face and going at her work again.

"I'll help you."  
"Oh that's great but there's no way you can do all this work, and even if you did the case study will get me because I haven't researched the findings of ofhter doctor's for these herbs and…"

Turning her around to face him in the chair he dipped down to kiss her.

"Oh…pl-please…I-I-I have to con-con-concentrate…"

She pulled from his lips blushing brightly. She realized her nigh-tie couldn't hide the hardening of her breast. He noticed.

"I think you need to let me help you out and relax. We need to start working together more..I mean…Isn't that what couples do?"

The soft blush in his cheeks made her blush even more to hear the words. He smiled at her kneeling down to scoot between her legs, while his hands rested on her shoulders. His lips were sent to capture hers again and take hostage her senses with a full assault from his tongue. HInata's resistance was futile.

The hands that rested on her shoulders found their way to her back drawing him closer to her and she felt her body begin to melt with each pass of his fingers down her spine.

_Ita..we-we-we ca-ca-cannn'ttt…._

Her thoughts were drifting about in soft pastels of warmth and comfort as his confident spirit began to stroke hers. Disengaging his mouth from hers he slid his wet lips along-side her cheek to whisper in her right ear.

"We…always feel better after…so just relax."

He commenced to lick the outer shell of her ear while his hands found her breast to massage. She let her head tilt back and the chair rolled up against the wall while he pushed it with his knees. Itachi lifted her gown up over her head and latched his hungry jaws on her right breast sucking hard enough to break the damn of tension between her legs and make her coo in utter delight.

_Oh…unh…I-I-I'm gu-gunna unh…Ita…mmm…the chair…_

**_XXXXX_**

Her thoughts had already been scrambled and he decided to fry her brains while taking the hope he could make her feel even better with fondling her lower folds.

_Okay, well I hope you like this baby. Figured I'd try something else new._

With his left hand he, took the liberty to massage her belly a little earning him a quick giggle before another drag on her tit made her head whip back against the wall again. His right hand gave her breast a squeeze as if he suckled nectar from her while he let his hand find her wet curls.

_Please…I-I-I-…ungh…_

He could feel his manhood fighting for space to lift higher since he was leaning against the chair, but he tried to wait until she was ready for the plunge. His thumb found it's resting place on her mound and let the tongue of her clit taste his skin.

_Ita…unh…please…_

_I know…I-I-I can't stand it any longer either…_

Itachi stood up dropping the sheet he was draped in and picked her up fast enough for her to curl her legs about his waist. He took a seat on the chair with his knees hitting the wall. Nothing braced her for the first push which was so fast she didn't realize he was in until he stood up again to pin her against the wall. The chair was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_Oh…_

They both thought while his penis felt the squeeze of her vaginal muscles and each pulse made the couple groan in joy. Their sex was heated and lively. Her thighs hugged him while his hips rolled up to paint within her using a most thick brush. The wall was sturdy to hold the strength of their intercourse until Itachi felt his body tingle. He could feel his loins tightening alerting him to his end and she also realized it from the increase of speed.

Her back rested against the wall while he held her at her waist and he delighted in watching her bosom rock and clap roughly in unison with his pushes. Hinata simply kept whipping her head back and forth against the wall as the sensations of sex often gave her a free falling sense of udder freedom .

"Unh! Hina…Oh! Yes!" Itachi bellowed as he let his right hand slam up against the wall and his left hand held her body steady while his back tensed and his butt tightened.

"Ita! Yes! Yes!" She clamored as showers of love sprung within and drizzled down his legs. He felt dizzy and tired. The room seemed small and all he could hear was the congo drums in his heart and the sexy thank you's from her thoughts. Gripping her waist, he pulled her towards him so she could be in his arms before he pulled out of her sex however, she felt her own tingling of spirit.

_Ita…oh…another one…unh! Don't pull out yet!_

He held her in the floor as she stiffened and her walls gripped him again. They pant wildly as he steadied her the best he could while her legs became animated and she pushed up on his shoulders to get a short ride while he stood in the middle of the floor, before she was spent. Finally, they stumbled about to simply topple over in the seat. The house was silently waiting to hear more from the lovers but their panting kept up enough noise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The couple stayed in each other's arms allowing slumber to whisk them away again, yet while they slept their fate was being decided, by a different host…

"What would you have me do now? This was the road less likely taken but the outcome is grim."

The archangel said to the other while looking at the two from heaven's realm.

"Hmm…see what happens and make sure we look at the avenues chosen. He has re-written his path so many times, I believe we should see what destiny he will decide for himself."  
"That is not permissible. You have the gift of sight for all ages and…"  
"I know, but I can blind my eye to a soul or two. His seal is strong and now her blessings are growing, but her soul is pure. Not many possess the capacity of understanding as she does. I will allow her gift to remain. However, it only worsens her fate if they fall from the narrow path of good."

The archangel waited a moment then spoke.

"Should we report any of this to Gabriel?"  
"No. It's not that important and the Uchiha has not used his total strength."  
"Yes, but he pulled that realm into real time. His mastery of time and space is exemplary yet dangerous."  
"I know. As long as he does it with the intention of good, I can still turn a blind eye. We need him as a warrior of good."  
"Well then. What will be will be."

The angels left and the couple shared in a small kiss while napping.

**Author's Note: Well, yeah, the beat down is on the horizon but who's exactly? Don't think the obvious because i try to stay away from the norm. My work schedule is hard and it may be two weeks in between chapters. Sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter – Shit Gets Real

Hinata looked over her order and tapped the bell for the next order up. She'd been walking on clouds for days since Itachi began to express more of his feelings with her. She had gotten more of the book for her healing techniques and listing of herbs complete for Tsunade yet she didn't know Tsunade was going to make a surprise visit. When she didn't show on that Friday she really thought she was not coming.

"Well it looks like business is booming now."

The chill hit her spine like a bucket of ice cubes and her nerves rattled the sheet of paper in her hands.

"Tsu-tsu-tsunade Se-se-sensei."

Hinata turned orange.

"Yes. I left you a message on your phone. I suppose the book is here and complete? I've been waiting and I have run out of my good graces after giving you an extension.

Before she could answer her furious teacher, the door of the basement swung open and the epitome of sex strolled in with a mesh grey tank top. Beads around his muscular neck that hung close to his collar bone while his hair was parted messily in twp pieces, were unneccesary destractions for the God of lust. A high ponytail that didn't capture all of the hair around his facial line, taunted any woman to not try and peak at his lusciousness. The other half of his hair hung long midway his shoulder blades ; black and beautiful like an onyx stream. His biceps and triceps simply bulged in the shirt showing that his muscles were tight and strong. Slightly tanned almond butter skin glistened with a very sheer sheen of body oil or perspiration yet he smelled like the deep woods and husky pine. His black eyes were set first on Hinata before they shifted to the older woman with a tad too much make-up, more cleavage out than normal, and a body of a female wrestler.

Itachi gave the smile that made the women in the shop practically faint. Including Hinata.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hinata for coming up like this but it was getting really hot down there, but I'm glad I came up…This beautiful woman must be your instructor and mentor. Right?"

Reaching out to take her hand he bowed to her slightly before laying a soft deliberate kiss to her hand to which her knees gave way and she shifted forward, almost toppling over the counter. The other women had to wipe drool from their mouths and fan themselves.

"Urhh…uhm…ye…yeah…." Hinata sputtered.

"It is truly a pleasure for me to hold the hand of not only a notable healer but a woman of such power. And might I say, you are simply gorgeous." With a thought of his woman in his head to give him a soft blush his soothing devils voice caressed Tsunade's ears putting her into his demonic trance.

"Uh,..Oh…Oh my." Tsunde felt a heat that rose from her lower core throughout her body causing her to pull her hand from him to cover her face and work on her breathing, since she was almost panting at this point.

"Well, I know you were to get the book, but it seems like I took some orders the other day and left it in my car that's bein worked on currently, so I'll have to take blame for her not having it,but if you give her till Friday of this week, I promise you she will have it done. Can she have a little bit longer…Please."

The puppy dog eyes were like the penetrating eyes of a panther on the prowl for a mistress and he batt his eyes slowly at her with a player's small grin. His lips lifted slightly revealing his white teeth and two women gulped down their drinks, while the others crossed their legs tightly and prayed.

"Urh…uh…su-sur-sure. Fr-Fri-Friday…" Tsunade whispered.

Itachi gave her a grand smile and reached over the counter to bestow upon her a hug that left her weak. He had to hold her up lest she hit the ground. The other women took another drink and frowned.

"Well thank you so much and we'll see you on Friday…Drive careful now…Okay."

Itachi released her with a small peck to her cheek as Tsunade stumbled out of the door not sure why she was on the street and trying to remember what was going on. When Itachi turned to look at Hinata she simply blushed.

_Well, guess I have given us more time to work on the book. I hope you didn't mind. I felt your unease and well I had to come and help._

When he got in front of her she hugged him tightly.

_Oh…you….I-I-I love you! Thank you so much Ita!_

_That's what couples do baby…_

She looked up at him still rosy cheeked and he bent down to kiss her. When she felt the eager eyes of her audience she ducked back from him before stepping away crashing into the counter knocking her other tape and orders to the ground.

"Oh…uhm….yes…uhm…food…yes…so-so-so…sorry….wha-wha- what did you order?" Sweating from embarrassment, anxiety, and hornyness Hinata tried not to be so public with her feelings as Itachi chuckled and helped pick up the paper off the floor.

"I'll have a couple of him if he's on the menu." The woman stated. Itachi stood to his feet putting the items down by Hinata and hugging her tightly from behind.

"Sorry…She's got an order of me right now and dessert after work already and I'll need to super size her wants." With a playful kiss in her ear he released her to go to the basement yet materialized into the Null Dimension. Hinata simply stood at the counter red as a beet.

XXXXXX

"What the hell are you doing you ass! He's over here!"

Naruto screamed at Kiba. The two-headed demon they chased was deep in the Null Forrest and the two of them had been working so well together they formed a team. Or something that resembled a team.

"There! There!" KIba shouted and Naruto took aim.

"Rasengan!"

The little sphere cut down trees and blew up but it's intended target suffered no wounds.

Tae-sho stood in the path and they both realized it was going to be trouble.

"I hear from sour vine that the two of you were healed by some abomination of the damned. Is that true?"

The two looked at each other.

"Nope." Naruto answered.

Tae-sho squint at him and cast a look at Kiba.

"I'll only ask once more slayer bitches…Where is the healer?"  
"And we will simply say…UNH!"

The two were speared from behind by another demon. Raki, Tae-sho's newest subordinate. It's long arms burst through their bodies oozing it's venom into their bones. The duo screeched in pain before the thing tossed them down at Tae-Sho's feet like old baggage.

With his right foot Tae-sho stomped on Kiba's arm snapping it mid-way his forearm and he took one of the spears from his back and stabbed Naruto in his thigh. The two continued to scream in pain before the demon stepped back and asked again.

"Tell…me…what I need to know or else."  
They knew if they were to say anything Hinata would be harmed and they decided to stay silent. However, in a bright flash that burned Tae-sho's eyes along with Raki the two vanished.

"Wha…What the fuck?!"  
"Boss, where did they go?"

Tae-sho beat upon his chest angrily tearing up the trees and throwing them into the nearby Null village.

"I will find those slayers and the source of that light!"  
"I sense it was demonic but I can't pinpoint who it was." Said Raki.

"So…it was a demon? Hmm….only the children of Satan can vanish like that."  
"Yes, but which one? You know there are seven sins alone and each has had multiple sets of children."  
"Come…we will find more slayers that we know. I have to find his realm. I have to find the healer if it's the last thing I do."  
"Well sire, I have all my followers searching for the slayer. One as powerful as he should not be too hard to find. I'm sure we will get lucky soon."

"Yes…we will hit the jackpot, and I'll make sure I hit him with everything I got."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke returned home with his girlfriend in tow he raced her to the bedroom flopping her down on the bed.

"I'll be right back….get naked."  
He said running to the kitchen. When he opened the door he searched for whip cream, jam, and honey. As he ran back down the hall he stumbled over the bodies of the wounded slayers.

"What da Fuck!"

Not wanting to have to explain a pair of corpses, he raced into the bedroom.

"Look umm, somethings' come up besides my dick and it's even bigger so we'll have to put this on pause!"

Snatching her up, throwing a robe on he,r and actually picking her up to take her to the door, his girl didn't even see the bodies.

"Wha…?!" She tried to say but she was already in a car with the engine running and it was backing out with him kissing her on the neck.

"Call you later!"

In a blink he imprinted in her mind what she would or should remember in the next five minutes while running back in to address the carnage.

Gripping his hair, he was frantic as to what to do and how to move the slayers. He called for Itachi and in seconds his brother materialized.

"What the hell did you do?"  
"ME? I didn't do anything they were just like here! I thought you had them over for tea or something."  
Itachi recognized them quickly.

"I don't know where they came from but I have to kill them."  
"What?"  
"Yes, they have to die!"  
Before he could conjure up Ameratasu, Sasuke jumped in front of him.  
"Wait…these are slayers…You can't kill them. They're on your side."  
"Yeah, maybe but I have to protect Hinata. They need her to heal them and I'm not having others learn of her whereabouts. It's too dangerous for her. And the fact they're just here is calls for my concern."  
"No…something is telling me this is wrong. You wouldn't do this because it will only go badly for your sentence. You're not supposed to kill unless provoked and…"  
"Listen, I know my punishment well, but I also know I just fell in love and no one or nothing is going to fuck with that, now move the hell out of the way"

Now in demon form, ITachi growled at Sasuke who could sense his anxiety, yet he knew what Itachi was going to do was wrong and Hinata wouldn't stand for it.

"Don't do this…What would Hinata do?"  
"Move!"  
"Itachi…she's blessed with healing for a reason…take them to her."  
"Move damn it!"

Shoving him to the side he let a small flame start out on naruto's back causing the slayer to snap out of his unconscious ness due to the pain of being burned alive.  
"Stop!" Sasuke yelled jumping on the flame trying to put it out.

"No Sasuke! It'll kill you too!"  
"Then I suggest you uhn!"  
The flame began to lap at Sasuke's flesh and Itachi immediately suppressed it. With a huge clap of his hands they were transported into the deli. Hinata jumped when they appeared due to the connection she had to Itachi and the turbulence in his spirit.

"Are you okay Miss?" One of the customers commented.  
"Oh…uhm…yes, I uhm, need to check the basement."

Racing down the steps her heart thudded loudly as she heard the Uchiha brothers arguing fiercely though they were whispering.

"Ita! Sasuke! What happened to them?"  
She immediately spotted the slayers and knelt down to start working on them.

"NO! Don't touch them yet, they're poisoned!" Screeched Itachi.

Snatching her up in his arms he held her tighter than normal.

"Let me go! You just need to take the venom out and…."  
"That poison is from a decendant of Satan. It could turn me against you until I clear my system and I' haven't had enough blood."

"Then quit stalling and find out what's wrong with these two."  
Said Sasuke while looking at his burned arm.

Hinata wiggled herself free and started to try and heal them. She could feel a tug on her soul and her body began to experience the sharp pains from the venom trying to seep into her own soul.

"The…the demonic…venom…it's it's trying to…to…"  
"Let them die! Stop Hinata and let them die!"

Itachi said but he was cut off by Sasuke who knelt down in front of Hinata.

Naruto was to the left of her and Kiba lay to the right. Hinata had one hand out for each.

"Hel-help me Sasuke… I need your strength to sustain me and help clean their system since Itachi is unwilling to help."  
She never made eye contact but her words set him off.

"What! You think I'm just being stubborn?! This is bigger than just us Hinata! I'm thinking of your well being and if you can't understand that then…"  
"Look shut up so she can concentrate."  
Sasuke said placing his hands on top of hers.

Itachi could feel the small tug of hurt from her in his spirit and he growled.

_This is not good. We don't know who injured them but I have a bad feeling about all of this._

_Please…I know you're afraid, but you must learn to trust me also. I have an instinct to heal them and…_

"Ung! " She shrieked as the venom began to leak into her spirit. The poison had gripped her hand and Sasuke could feel it as if sweat was rolling out of his pores. He tried to break his connection with her but she went into a trance.

"Damn it!" Itachi yelled and in a flash Sakura and four other slayers appeared.

"What da…"  
"Demon! You will no longer torment her soul!" Sakura said before she and the other slayers all attacked.

Sasuke stopped holding Hinata's hand and she fainted. When she went down Itachi went beast nuts.

"NO!" He screamed and it shook the basement and the store. The customers all were alarmed and some called for Hianta. The battle for her soul had begun as Hinata fought to keep the poison for possessing her. Itachi fought the slayers so he could help heal Hinata. When Hinata came in contact with the venom however, a piece of her soul was revealed to the one that had injected it.

"Tae-sho….I found her." Raki said.

"Good…get the others. It's time to kick that slayer's ass."

Raki sent out his mental command to the legion and all gathered in the Null Dimension, ready to descend upon the little deli.

**Atuhor's Note: Well just try to imagine the rest. My schedule is brutal and working on this has come to a snails pace. I will try to keep it at least two weeks and not longer, but no promises. Oh yeah, the next chappie is really involved and long. I might just cut it into two. But enjoy this and ponder...Spoiler for those who care...There are more slayers with Sakura from the other teams...Hint, Hint. Chao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Eleven Kick Yo A Part One**

The patrons started to open the door when they felt the ground shake violently. The smell of sulfur was strong and they ran out of the store screaming into the street. The skies above swirled violently and the heavens thundered with frustration. Thousands of tears pattered upon the Earth, yet were no comparison for the torment of tears Hinata endured while suffering a hostile take-over of her soul. Her mate was in utter danger and she was powerless to help.

"You don't understand he's a good guy!"

Sasuke said while standing over Itachi who was hit with a combo blast from Sakura and the other Guardian Slayers. Sasuke's eyes were vibrant red, and his hands were replaced with balls of flame to try and fight off any other blasts the charismatic trio sent but it was too late to convince Sakura.

"No! Step aside, or else we will have to kill you also!"

Her team of Neji, Hanabi, and Ten-Ten were blessed with gifts from the angels and were the strength she needed to help her fight Itachi. Yet they were not aware that his power had two sources. Heaven _and _Hell.

"Please listen to me! He is connected to her and she needs help, he needs to help her with these other slayers…don't you want to save your own kind?"  
Sasuke pleaded while Itachi shook his head to get his bearings, crouching on one knee while rubbing his face with his hand.

Sakura looked to her left quickly and recognized Kiba and Naruto by Hinata's body. Hinata was twitching violently.

"NO! She's being…unh!"

Before Sakura's thought was finished her arm hung loose from the slice of a shuriken and the others grumbled from multiple slices to their flesh. Sasuke felt a heat behind him that almost scorched his back which only meant, Itachi's demonic presence was taking the helm.

"Fuckers! I have a job to do and you won't stop me!" He bellowed standing tall with only his black kimono pants on. His skin was a darker blue and the symbol of the archangels turned vibrant gold, as his eyes spun to different symbols. The Mangekyo Sharengan is were it stopped and the other slayers crouched ready to strike.

"Stop Itachi! You have to help Hinata first!"

Sasuke pleaded but was sent flying into the wall with a slight push of Itachi's hand. His soul was engulfed with an anger of irritation that words could not pierce. He could feel Hinata's suffereing, but knew if he turned his back again, he would be killed by the slayers possibly. So it pained him more than anything that she'd have to endure the poison while he took care of business.

Wings outstretched, he clapped his hands loudly and the electricity sizzled through the skies outside striking anything that stood tall, causing various fires in the trees, power-lines to snap and explode, and buildings being struck to quiver. The slayers tried to dodge the bolt that was sent toward them from the palm of his hands but all were struck. Their flesh burned. In seconds they were all thrown through the wall and it led them into the black setting of the Null Dimension. With them down and dazed, Itachi jogged over to Hinata kicking the body of Kiba out of the way and knocking the body of Naruto over toward the slayers.

"Hinata! Hinata!"

Her eyes were wide. Her skin was gray and her mouth was twisted with a fizzing ooze that crept up from her throat. Her hair was falling out in thick plugs and her body began to dry out. Itachi took a bite into her neck and he almost gagged from the potent poison present but he had to take it out of her, or else she would die.

_No,no, no!Please fight! Fight for your own life! Forget me and the others, save yourself Hinata! Please this is real poison to a soul! I can't feel you as much, please fight!_

Franticly he tried to clean her system and the more he took in the sicker he felt until finally her body jerked and her arms gripped his elbows.

Pulling from her neck, he held the sides of her face searching for any life in her eyes and all they did was stare back at him. White. Lifeless. Silent.

_Please, please please fight! Use my strength….my soul…my,my,my love…_

In the corner of his eye a small droplet of blood mixed with tears fell to her cheek and in the back of her throat he could see a fading light.

_No! No! _

Within her eyes there was a quick flash and he could hear in his minds' eye Hinata screaming in pain.

_Please! Not her! Take me! Take me!_

When he sat back almost at the brink of tears he was struck in the abdomen with a staff that pinned him to the door of the basement and Hinata's body fell to the ground. The light that was coming from her mouth and eyes went out.

"Release her soul fiend!" yelled Ten-Ten, as she stood heaving from her injuries. The staff scorched his core but the move was the worst thing she could've done.

Itachi pulled it out from his body and as soon as it came out he was instantly healed. The other slayers looked in pure astonishment.

"There, there, there's no way he could heal so fast. What is he?"

"I'm the wrong motherfucker to try and slay!" Itachi answered Neji twirling the staff in his right hand like nothing before charging it with a bolt of energy and sending it right back at them.

"Scatter!"Yelled Hanabi and they separated, but Sakura was too close to it and it used the charge of the molecules in her body. It chased her until it cut through her shoulder. A huge hole was left and Sakura hit the ground. Neji and Ten-Ten ran at Itachi but he sent a barrage of shurikens from all over at them. They defended with only having a couple strike them but Neji's shield sent the weapons back at Itachi to which they missed due to him vanishing.

"Where'd he go? Neji said scanning about before he felt something grab his leg.  
At the joint he felt a burning and found that he was no longer with a leg. Ten-Ten saw Itachi materialize and before he could gut Neji she went through a portal also and snatched Neji through.

"He's too strong! Yelled Hanabi. As she looked over the injured Sakura, but she got a glimpse of Hinata and something in her stung.

_Wait…she…she looks…familiar…._

Ten-Ten and Neji materialized back with Sakura and Neji gripped the sight of his bleeding leg where it had been pulled off. Using all of his strength he formed a huge shield just in the nick of time. Around them there was a blast of various weapons being thrown and Ten Ten grimaced.

"Shoot! I thought I had him. I knew he was outside the shield. He's so fast and well he's stronger than we thought. "  
Neji groaned from the pain and from the fact he was using all of his strength to keep the dome up to protect them all from Itachi when he felt a shiver in his spirit.

"Ung..do…do…do you…ung…sense that?"

The ground shook again and Itachi materialized over Hinata's body when he saw another rip in the fabric of the living.

"Knock, Knock, Uchiha bitch."

Tae-sho stepped through the tear and with a push he opened a large gateway to the Null Dimension where Itachi could see…the legion.

"I hope you don't mind us coming to your little party. I got a couple of guest with me that wanted to see me rip you a new asshole, but it seems you are already busy playing. Oh well, guess we got more little terds to dig out the sand box first."

With a bellow of laughter Itachi felt his soul crackle and his wings arched up as he stepped over the body of Hinata. The other slayers watched and Hanabi said to Neji…

"Neji…look at the girl on the floor…Don't we know her?"  
Neji winced but glanced at Itachi's feet, but before anything else could happen they all felt the air pressure rise laboring everyone's breathing. The legion of demons crouched defensively and even Tae-sho took a fighting stance. Itachi gave a loud roar like a T-Rex and the gas pipes underneath the streets, four blocks from the sides of the deli burst open. The block shook wildly with the buildings and businesses swaying like lego castles on a tree limb. All went up in a gigantic fireball. The demons, slayers, and everything in the basement was snatched into the Null Dimension and Itachi was now pacing back and forth like a rabid animal. The demon within was unleashed and hope was all that hung in the balance. Yet Hinata's time was already up.

"You want a piece of me?" Itachi growled at Tae-sho who was still stunned he possessed the power to bring even them into a portal big enough to the Null Dimension without signing a thing. His eyes spun with each eye stopping periodically with various symbols. Some Tae-Sho had never seen before.

"Face me one on one Demon bitch!" He said now crouched like a tiger.

With a blink of his eye the skies of the Null Dimension clapped hastily and stridently. The legion roared in fear and confusion. Raki, Anayaki, and Yung-Hi all looked at Tae-sho who stood tall, folding his arms with a smirk.

"My, my, my…you're a lot feistier than the last time we met. Hmm….guess Greed was right. You _are_ guarding something precious to you."

Hinata was still on the ground but her body was still. Itachi was trying to buy time for her to heal. He bit her but allowed his blood to seep into her also. The presence of his blood would allow time for his soul to revive her own soul, which was fighting Raki's poison and some of his soul's craving to possess her.

"You can't possibly believe you can fight all of us aaannnddd watch over the little human girl? Or did you get brain damage from the light show we just had?"

"Remember…I don't conversate…with…prey…" Itachi said.

"But he will not be fighting alone." Tae-sho looked up and there stood Sasuke to the side holding his arm from an injury, but his fist were fired up.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke…and no one is going to lay a finger on my brother or else they'll have to answer to me!"

He stood ready to fight.

_This is the demon that almost killed me asshole! Get outta here now!_

_I will not leave you! I especially won't leave Hinata! I see what you're trying to do and…_

Yung-Hi materialized in front of Sasuke snatching him through a portal and throwing him to the ground a distance from Itachi and the others. He took a couple of shots at him to which he deflected pretty well, until Sasuke was hit with a powerful knuckle to his chest which sent him toppling over into some brush. The body of Naruto stopped him from rolling anymore.

Itachi stood up and in one huge exhale he sent out a huge fireball of Hells' fire and one third of the legion was set on fire.

"Gawd Damn!" Said the four new minions to Tae-sho while they noticed they didn't' even see him go and pick up Sasuke and place him behind him.

"This fucker is fast! Boss, you, you, you sure you want him alone?"

Before there was an answer Yung-Hi cried out as two claws burst out of his mid-section and the demon was split in two. Before the halves could fall his head was sent flying into the air and while in flight the black flames of true death engulfed it. It scared the shit outta of Tae-sho's thugs.

"Attack! Attack! Attack!" Yelled Raki in pure panic and the legion went running toward the body of HInata, the dazed Sasuke not knowing where the great demon warrior will appear next.

**Author's Note: Well, yeah. Late. Not much, sorry. But hopefully you will enjoy. Take care now gotta go.**

**(Oh and by the way. If there are any underage readers...please stop reading and don't send me a review. I'm a young adult and I've been questioned about the age level of those who have emailed me. I'm not a peddy. Nor plan to aid in the delinquency of minors. So adhere to the labels. Thanks.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Fourteen Kick Yo A Part TWO**

Unexpectedly the front line of the legion was struck by a multitude of Heaven's weaponry.

Ten-Ten ran toward the legion along with Sakura and Hanabi flanking her side closely, throwing all their gifts at the demons. Itachi quirked an eyebrow as he materialized somewhere in the middle. The demons were not ready for the slayers and the battle was on.

"Where the fuck did they come from?" said Tae-sho since he hadn't noticed them either.

"Don't worry about them asshole."  
Said a pissed Uchiah. Itachi appeared inches from Tae-Sho's face before landing a head butt to his forehead that split his surprised expression.

"Protect _her_ at all cost!" yelled Sakura while taking on the demons.

Sasuke woke up from his daze and noticed Neji holding Hinata in his arms.

"Is, is, is she okay?" He said to the slayer who oddly looked just like her.

Neji simply looked at him with a tear stained face. He closed his eyes and Sasuke felt the sorrow in his spirit. But then he felt something odd.

_What…the…hell?_

Tae-sho and Itachi were scrapping like punks at a street fight when itachi felt within him a searing pain that was not from a hit.

_Hinata!_

Turning to look at her he saw the slayer and Sasuke. He started to walk towards her but Tae-sho slashed his back with one of his machete's and gripped his wing to tear it off.

"Never look away from an opponent you motherfucker! Cuz I just might get a piece of ya! I meant to give you my sincere autograph earlier, but I forgot my pen." As the demon pulled, the tendons holding Itachi's wing began tearing slowly. Tae-sho roared in triumphant. The beast swung Itachi around and slammed him into the black ground with a force that made the ground quiver and at the moment of Itachi's impact, Hinata's eyes shot open.

"No!"

She screamed standing to her feet instantly. Sasuke and Neji flinched from astonishment that she was up and changed in such a quick snap of time. Her hair was now almost gone and she grabbed her stomach in pain. Her shoulder felt as if someone was pulling it out of place.

_Must…help…Ita…_

Concentrating her chakra, feeling her pain, and using the strength of her love, Hinata let her body build up a ball of energy that left her palms like a bolt and it struck Tae-sho in the chest throwing him yards away. He didn't see what hit him.

She stood with her hands outstretched and her body seized up as if something hooked into her back. Her normal lavender eyes melted into a blood red, and her hands and fingers spread. Itachi lifted his head from the black dirt lethargically to see his beloved inches off the ground.

_Hina…_

His thoughts whispered. She could see the battle of the slayers and demons, she could smell the rotting bodies of Naruto and Kiba, she glanced at the face of Neji and Sasuke and at that moment she screamed a banshees cry of chalkboard scratching pitch.

The sound pierced the ears of all but Itachi. He stood up slowly with his eyes spinning wildly but his demonic skin turning almond. His clans fan shown bright and he outstretched his arms and wings towards her.

_Be…be…beloved…I hurt…_

Her thoughts barely whispered. Tears streaming down her face slowly.

_I...I…can't help you…only time…only time can heal you…I have to protect you…I have to protect your body…._

_Ita…please…help…me…_

He bowed his head, since he knew that she was in the Null Dimension too long. The realm was only meant for passage and for the existence of spirits. Not live beings. The realms force was pulling her molecules apart.

_Then…then…I…I…will…en-en-endure….ugh…_

_I used so much strength already. I've been fighting soo long. I'm injured and she needs me…_

_Give unto me your strength…and I shall deliver thee from your bondage with great power._

Came the voice of evil.

_But I will lose them if I do this._

Itachi thought.

_But she is suffering and will die. Her soul will rot from the poison of a demons' venom and her flesh will burn from the pro-longed exposure to the despair of the Null Dimension. Her fate is not in your hands but of one stronger. Release me and reek havoc upon any and all that provoke you. Her death will energize your thirst for blood's revenge._

_I…I…can..not…I made a promise…_

His lip trembled from his heartache and his understanding of what had to be done.

_You have done well our son…let us go. You must live to slay for heaven's sake. The clan's name rests in your hands._

The voice of Mikoto rang in his thoughts and he broke down in tears.

_Please…not like this…please…_

Itachi grabbed his head while falling to his knees. The demons began to push the slayers back. Sakura, Hanabi, and Ten-Ten were being overwhelmed and Neji became weaker by the moment from his injury. Tormented by the pain he knew his parents were about to endure, Itachi wept.

_You are no longer alone…Our souls are truly at peace…Our sentence has been justly served. Release unto them your power and make all well for tomorrow's new hope._

The sound of his mother and father screaming seared his ears, and their torment ripped at his soul's heart. Itachi began to cry aloud…

"Mom! Dad!"

But the archangel of fate finally sealed their souls place in Hell's fire pit until the day of great judgment. And Itachi's seal gained a new ring now labeled _Eternity._

A seal appeared on Sasuke's belly that burned through and he howled while he too was lifted from the ground and a light from within his core spilt out. Neji quickly covered his own body in a shield. Sasuke's body twitched violently and he fell to the ground. His body burst into flames; fried within seconds and it mixed into the black ground of the Null Dimension. Hinata stayed outstretched until she could hear and feel the anguish of her lover. So she too had to make a decision.

_Please…take…me…I…will…die…for all of them._

At that point she fell to the ground, and Itachi sat up. The slayers were losing to the remainder of the legion. His parents' souls were condemned to death in Satan's pit. His beloved was being killed by the poison of his soul and that of the damned. His brother was incinerated. And all would be lost unless he took over the situation. So…he did. The power bestowed upon him would be released again.

"So…be…it."

With a couple of signs the ground rumbled and all things stopped moving and fighting. The ground became violent with turbulence. Itachi's hair grew down his back and another set of wings sprout. He now had another set of small eyes in his forehead pupil-less, frightful, and his skin returned to a darker navy blue. His claws grew longer than normal and he grew another set of teeth. His fangs were more menacing than before and his jaw hung longer from it now having an extra joint to deliver a stronger and faster bite.

"That scary motherfucker is the real deal! Let's get the boss and get the hell outta here! Re-group later and figure out what to do next. We didn't sign up for this type of shit!" Anayaki clamored to the others as they watched Itachi taking flight to the heavens, with the growl of a dragon.

Itachi gave a verbal command and the black clouds of the storm opened with a grand cyclonic motion. From the heavens fell a great shower of Ameratasu and the ground opened swallowing all that were within the circle that formed from the clouds. The shower of black flames lapped at the demons. The minions of Tae-sho escaped through a portal, snatching him before they left the realm. The slayers ran from the crumbling Earth and made it safely to Neji and his shield. They all could feel the tremendous pressure that rested outside the wall and in a moment the shield shattered, and Itachi stood over them. The thing heaved angrily but after a loud cry they vanished. All that was left was the crackling of Ameratasu's fire pit and the eerie silent Null Dimension.

Three archangels appeared in the sky and one shook his head in distress.  
"It has begun."

**Author's Note: Yes, there's symbols, imagery, and other stuff you might not understand but when you find out you will have an "Oooooo..." Moment. Gotta go.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Naruto.**

**LLOONNGG TTTIIMMMEEE! I know. Life and issues. Not very long but I did want to sort of bring some closure to some stuff and get you wondering again. By the way, does anyone know if Naruto has finally been completed? The site I was going to keeps crashing on my computer. Thanks guys and sorry again for the delay. **

**Chapter Fifteen – You are Me **

At Hinata's home the outside of the house shook a little and within her living room appeared Itachi and everyone. Even the bodies of Naruto and Kiba were saved.

Sakura, Ten-Ten, Hanabi and Neji all were in shock as they tried to figure out what was going on and why he hadn't killed them yet. Itachi gradually became human again and reaching out to Hinata he began to cry.

_Please…open…your eyes._

He thought as he cradled her body in his arms. Sasuke moaned as he became conscious with the sizzling feeling of something on his palms.

Hinata's hair was now halfway her ear in a messy bob. Long bangs hid some of her face, but Itachi brushed it to the side. His soul was a wreck.

_I…told…you…_

Her thoughts whispered before she spoke…

"I won't ever leave your side." She said coming to.

He hugged her tightly, muffling his sobs. The slayers sat still in bewilderment. Neji finally passed out from his injuries. Hinata pull from Itachi rather alarmed.

"No! I can help." She crawled over to him and Itachi simply covered his face with his hands.

Hinata gripped his leg above the cut where he was dismembered and within minutes a bright light from her hands flowed all over her and then to Neji. Hinata took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. When the light grew brighter the other slayers looked away but when the light went out Neji had his leg and all his injuries were now gone.

_I..did…it…_

Hinata thought happily.

She turned to look at the other slayers as Neji moaned when she realized Hanabi was familiar. They frowned first and then sat in front of each other searching each other's faces and their memories when finally it hit her.

"You…you…are…my dead sister." Hinata croaked and Neji sat up trying to focus as Itachi checked on Sasuke.

Hanabi's eyes teared and Hinata brushed a stray hair behind her ear. At the moment of contact they felt a small spark.

"You…you…it…can't be…" Said a shocked Neji . He scooted closer to the girls on his knees. The three looked at each other and finally they broke down in tears with a grand hug of remembrance.

"I…I…thought…."  
"We…we…are so proud that…that…Oh Hinata!"  
Neji and Hanabi could not contain themselves and Sakura and Ten Ten didn't understand.

"Wait just a minute? How is this possible?"  
Hinata pulled from their embrace and noticed Sakura and Ten-Ten were badly injured also.

"Well first things first my guardian angel." She smiled to Sakura. Standing to her feet Hinata placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders and from her core she let her healing power flow through to her. In moments Sakura was healed. Hinata walked to Ten-Ten and Hanabi also healing them.

"That is amazing. Your gift is God given and…"  
"No…it's hell given."  
A monotone Itachi said while walking over to the group with Sasuke beside him.

"There's nothing God given about this gift and she is certainly not going to get involved with you anymore." The bitterness he felt for Sakura and the others was quickly calmed when Hinata touched his arm.

_Please…there's too much to talk about now to keep up the anger. Beloved…please._

Her gentleness stroked his soul and the urge to fight was vanquished quickly. But it only led him to feel anguish. Sasuke rustled his hair before speaking.

"Look, I know there's so much shit that just went down I need answers from everyone and a drink. So what say we call a truce and talk about what just happened? We need to know why the hell I got flaming symbols in the palms of my hands and there are two corpses still traveling with us."

Hinata spun around and certainly Naruto and Kiba lay on the ground. Sakura ran to them fighting back the urge to cry but she felt Hinata lay her hand on her shoulder.

"I need you." She said while stretching her hand out and holding onto Kiba. In moments she began to heal him but she could feel the presence of Raki's soul within the venom in his body.

_Release him vile creature and repent!_

Her thought made Itachi snap his head around and his fangs came down. Hinata's eyes turned red and she bent down to latch onto Kiba's neck. The sound of her drinking from his blood sickened the others, but made Itachi feel slightly aroused. Sasuke gagged.

Sakura felt a burning sensation where Hinata held her and stared at her quietly until Kiba took a strained inhale. The slayer was completely healed and the venom was gone. Hinata stepped over him and did the same to Naruto yet she released Sakura and Itachi felt nauseas holding his stomach while it churned.

When Naruto gasped before coughing she let him go and stood to her feet wiping some of the blood from her mouth and licking it off her hand.

The group watched her suspicisouly.

Hinata felt ill now and she wobbled a little. Itachi walked to her side letting his hands find her waist and drawing her a little closer. Their energy intermingled in a strange reaction causing both to feel slightly ill but soon she felt the sickness go away. Itachi glared into her crimson eyes with solemn orbs of tremendous pain.

"You…are…now…me."


End file.
